Cowboy de mi corazón
by littlemisspetrova
Summary: Adaptación de Cowboy de mi corazón de Sarah-Crish Cullen. La vida en el rancho Killarney se ve alterada por la llegada de un nuevo miembro. ¿Podrá una joven romper la coraza de un hombre solitario y frío, enseñándole que el amor no es malo?
1. La familia Mikaelson

**Está es otra adaptación de un fic que a mí me encantó y por eso hablé con la autora para pedirle permiso para adaptarlo y me lo concedió. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Prólogo**

Huraño y solitario, frío cual témpano de hielo…esos eran los adjetivos que describían perfectamente a Klaus Mikaelson, hijo pequeño del acaudalado y poderoso ranchero Mikael Mikaelson, patriarca de una de las familias más ricas del sureste de Texas.

Klaus siempre había jurado y perjurado que no permitiría que ninguna otra mujer volviera a destrozar su corazón…hasta que apareció ella, suave y delicada como el rocío, tímida e inocente, y con una serena belleza; nunca pensó que Caroline Forbes cambiaría su triste y amargada existencia. Su reticencia hacia las mujeres, sumada a los casi diez años que le sacaba a Caroline opacaron unos extraños sentimientos que empezaron a aflorar en su interior.

**CAPÍTULO 1: La familia Mikaelson**

Mikael Mikaelson revisaba con paciencia y esmero los albaranes del último mes. Cansado de tanto papeleo, se reclinó contra la confortable silla giratoria de cuero, y dado que estaba sólo, apoyó los pies en la enorme mesa de caoba que presidia su despacho en la casa familiar.

Hacía casi ochenta años que su abuelo, también llamado Mikael, había desembarcado en América procedente de Killarney, un pequeño pueblo campesino irlandés, en busca de una mejor calidad de vida y queriendo dejar atrás la pobreza y las desilusiones en las que vivía enclaustrada la Irlanda de aquellos años. Con innumerables esfuerzos y un gran sacrificio, compró un desvencijado rancho y un pequeño terreno adyacente a éste. Dado que no tuvo fortuna al probar con la agricultura, un vecino le previno que esas tierras eran buenas para el ganado. De modo que con el poco dinero que le quedaba, compró cuatro toros y tres vacas, y gracias a algunos sabios consejos, inició un negocio de cría de ganado, que en poco más de dos años dio sus primeros frutos.

Con el dinero que fue ahorrando en sus primeros años, pudo reformar la casa y el establo. El desvencijado rancho, de estilo colonial, y con un precioso porche sostenido por enormes columnas blancas, revivió de nuevo.

Gracias también a unas buenas inversiones en diferentes empresas, pudo ampliar los terrenos y adquirir más cabezas de ganado, de modo que el rancho Killarney, nombrado así en recuerdo de su patria chica, se convirtió en uno de los más importantes de la ciudad de Huntsville, a dos horas en coche de Houston y cerca de la frontera con el estado de Luisiana. Debido a que el precio de ganado se triplicó, manteniéndose en cotas altas durante varios años, en poco menos de quince años, la fortuna que llegó a amasar convirtió su rancho en uno de los más importantes del condado.

Su abuela, Amelia Simmons, provenía de un pequeño pueblo de Oklahoma, y también se había criado en un rancho; la conoció en una subasta de ganado a la que ella acudió con su padre. Desde ese primer encuentro, pasó más de un año, en el que sus visitas a la familia de ella se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes, ya fuera para hacer negocio…o para verla. Se casaron poco tiempo después, y tuvieron dos hijos, Thomas y Grace. Él no llegó a conocer a su abuelo Mikael, y la abuela murió cuando él era apenas un niño.

Su tía Grace se casó con un prometedor abogado, trasladándose a San Diego, California, donde vivieron toda su vida; ambos habían fallecido ya, al igual que sus padres.

Al morir el abuelo, su padre, Thomas Sinclaire Mikaelson, tomó las riendas del rancho, considerado ya uno de los mejores del país en lo referente a cría y venta de ganado para distintos sectores empresariales. El primitivo y diminuto establo enseguida se quedó pequeño, y en esos años fueron cuando se construyeron los establos nuevos. El original quedó destinado a las oficinas. Su madre, Jenna, era hija de un comerciante de piensos alimenticios. Tenían un enorme almacén en las afueras de Huntsville; allí se conocieron y se enamoraron.

Tenía diecinueve años cuándo su padre murió, y el rancho pasó a sus manos. En aquella época él estaba en la universidad, y gracias a que tenían un número considerable de empleados, pudo terminar sus estudios antes de tomar las riendas del rancho. Actualmente, el rancho abarcaba tierras de más de 200 hectáreas de superficie, dónde paseaban y pastaban a sus anchas más de dos mil cabezas de ganado. Tenía personas de confianza a su lado, y dado que había aprendido el oficio prácticamente desde la cuna, siguió con la tradición familiar.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras recordaba con nostalgia esos tiempos, ya lejanos; su mirada paseó lentamente por su despacho, deteniéndose en dos portarretratos de plata que descansaban en una pequeña mesita, en el lado derecho de la pared. No pudo evitar sonreír con pesar al observar uno de ellos; una mujer con el pelo azabache y penetrantes ojos azules sonreía delicadamente a la cámara.

-Qué guapa estaba en esa foto –dijo, perdido en sus pensamientos y en sus recuerdos. Había conocido a Arianna cuándo chocó con ella accidentalmente a la entrada de una tienda, en el pueblo. Se disculpó por su torpeza, y al hacerlo observó que esos ojos azules tenían un brillo triste y apagado. Impulsivamente, la invitó a tomar un café, y allí sentados, ella le contó un poco su historia.

Arianna y su marido se habían mudado a Hunstville hacía dos años. Él trabajaba en el despacho de abogacía del que era dueño Logan Fell, uno de sus amigos y abogado de los principales ganaderos del condado. Ella y Alaric Saltzman, su marido, tenían un hijo de tres años, llamado Kol. Desgraciadamente, ocho meses después de su llegada a la localidad, a Alaric le diagnosticaron leucemia, y murió seis meses después. El escuchó atentamente sus palabras, sosteniéndole una mano y consolándola lo mejor que pudo; ella y su hijo no tenían más familia.

Arianna estaba buscando un empleo, ya que la pensión de viudedad apenas le daba para llegar a fin de mes. Él, impresionado por su valentía, y un poco atraído por esa belleza rubia, le comentó que estaba buscando una secretaria, para ocuparse de los papeleos de compra venta y otras labores administrativas. Le ofreció pasarse por las oficinas del rancho, y dos días después, ya tenía nueva secretaria. Al pequeño le encantaban los animales, y cada vez que Kol iba al rancho, Mikael lo llevaba a los establos para que viera a los terneros recién nacidos o a los caballos.

Poco a poco Arianna fue recuperando la ilusión, forjando una gran amistad con Mikael, y poco a poco esa amistad se transformó en amor. Un año y medio después de su accidental encuentro, Arianna y Mikael contrajeron matrimonio, y los tres iniciaron en la casa principal del rancho Killarney su vida de casados. El pequeño Kol adoraba a Mikael; el sentimiento era mutuo por ambas partes, y aunque Kol conservó el apellido de su padre, lo crío como si fuera su propio hijo, al que enseguida se sumaron tres hermanos más, Stefan, Elijah y Niklaus.

Su vista giró hacia el otro portarretrato. La instantánea pertenecía a la boda de su hijo Stefan con Rebekah, hija de otra de las poderosas familias de ganaderos de la ciudad, los Petrova: rodeando a los novios estaban sus hermanos.

Desgraciadamente, Arianna no pudo estar presente en la boda de su hijo. Murió tres días después de haber dado a luz a Klaus, tras un complicado y peligroso parto. Sus otros embarazos ya habían sido considerados embarazos de riesgo, teniendo que guardar reposo para que llegaran a buen término. Cuando nació Elijah decidieron no tener más hijos, pero Klaus vino de improviso…y esa vez, no pudo superarlo.

Sintió que una parte de su alma se iba con ella aquel día. Kol tenía ocho años, Stefan cuatro, Elijah dos y Klaus apenas tres días. De la noche a la mañana se vio sólo, criando a cuatro niños. Hubo un momento en el que creyó enloquecer por los recuerdos; la había amado desde la primera vez que la vio, y se fue tan joven, con apenas treinta y dos años. Pero tuvo que sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía, sus pequeños le necesitaban; ellos fueron el motivo principal por el que seguir viviendo y luchando, y le prometió a Arianna que así lo haría. Con la inestimable ayuda de su madre, se ocupó del negocio y de lo más bonito que le había legado Anna, cómo la llamaba en la intimidad, sus hijos.

Habían pasado veintiocho años, y su madre, que crío a sus nietos con un inmenso cariño, hacía tres que había fallecido. Estaba muy orgulloso de sus retoños, todos habían ido a la universidad y trabajaban en el rancho, a excepción de Stefan.

Kol ya tenía treinta y seis años; había heredado el pelo moreno de su madre, y tenía los ojos marrones, rasgo de su padre biológico. Poco antes de que Anna muriera, ambos le habían explicado que su verdadero papá estaba en el cielo, por eso él no se apellidaba Mikaelson, aunque lo fuera a todos los efectos. Sorprendiendo a ambos, el pequeño lo tomó muy bien, presumiendo en el colegio de que tenía dos papás. Era un muchacho alegre y extrovertido, lo mismo que Stefan. Su pelo era distinto al de Arianna pero sus ojos eran verdes azulados, al igual que los de Mikael. Como Kol, ambos eran fuertes y corpulentos, y con un peculiar sentido del humor, rasgo que también heredó Elijah, pero éste, a diferencia de sus hermanos, tenía la cabellera castaña, y los mismos ojos que su padre; era el que más se parecía a Mikael, físicamente hablando, y también en su carácter y forma de ver la vida.

Niklaus o Klaus, su hijo pequeño, era el único que había heredado los ojos azules de su esposa. Su pelo rubio siempre estaba despeinado, y aunque Elijah y él no eran tan grandes como sus hermanos, también eran fuertes. Sin embargo, el carácter de su hijo pequeño le preocupaba de sobremanera; pasó de ser un muchacho alegre y divertido a uno solitario y serio. Desde que rompió su compromiso con Hayley, su novia de toda la vida, se había envuelto en una especie de coraza, y era imposible traspasarla.

Hayley y él se gustaron desde niños, y en la adolescencia empezaron a salir. Ni cuando él se fue a Harvard y ella a Darmouth, a proseguir sus estudios superiores, interrumpieron la relación. Al finalizar sus estudios universitarios, se comprometieron formalmente, pero un mes antes de la boda, con todo a punto para el gran día, Klaus sorprendió a Hayley en la cama con otro hombre, ni más ni menos que con Tyler Lockwood, único hijo del alcalde de Hunstville, y con el que Mikael nunca se había llevado especialmente bien.

Obviamente, el compromiso se rompió, y como en todo pueblo pequeño, la noticia corrió como la pólvora. Hayley y Tyler se casaron a las pocas semanas de aquello, abandonando Hunstville y trasladándose a Chicago, donde éste había encontrado trabajo. Desde que ocurrió aquello, Klaus cayó en una profunda depresión, de la que le costó mucho tiempo salir; consiguió superar su ruptura con Hayley, pero se cerró en banda a conocer a otras chicas, y de su interior nació una especial y cruel animadversión al cariño y al amor hacia el sexo opuesto. Muchas jóvenes de la localidad suspiraban por Klaus Mikaelson, pero él las espantaba rápidamente, sin darles oportunidad alguna.

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta le sacaron de sus preocupaciones y recuerdos.

-Adelante –por el marco de la puerta apareció la figura de Esther.

-Siento interrumpirte –se excusó ella-. Bill te está buscando, está en el establo de los caballos –le informó. Mikael la observó con una sonrisa cariñosa. Esther Parker era el ama de llaves de la casa desde hacía diez años, y un poco la que cuidaba de todos ellos desde que su madre no estaba. Era de complexión y estatura pequeñas, y con unas facciones delicadas y amables. Los ojos color marrón verdoso de ella lo miraban con un deje de preocupación. Cerrando la puerta, se acercó a la mesa con cautela.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –apoyó una mano en su hombro, esperando a que hablara.

-Pensaba en los chicos –confesó serio-. Klaus me preocupa –Esther suspiró, y el bajó las piernas de la mesa, tomando a Esther por la cintura y posándola en su regazo. Hacía mucho tiempo que entre ellos había algo más que una amistad, pero la mantenían en el más absoluto de los secretos. Cierto que sus hijos ya eran adultos y lo entenderían de sobras, pero no querían habladurías y rumores; en el rancho trabajaban muchos vaqueros y otras personas, y ambos lo preferían así.

-Algún día abrirá los ojos, y volverá enamorarse –le consoló ella-. Cuando aparezca la chica adecuada –Mikael suspiró preocupado.

-Ya no sé qué pensar –musitó-. Sabía que le costaría superar lo de Hayley, pero no imaginaba que se cerraría en banda a las mujeres.

-Conmigo se porta muy bien –rebatió ella-. Y con la señora Jones, la secretaria; la señora White…-enumeró ella, divertida y acurrucándose en su pecho.

-Ya sé que se lleva bien con la asistenta y las mujeres mayores de cuarenta años –replicó Mikael, rodando un poco los ojos-. Me refiero a conocer a chicas jóvenes, a enamorarse…si sigue así, va a aquedarse muy solo –Esther le dio la razón.

-Era una broma; pero debes tener paciencia; te lo vuelvo a decir, algún día conocerá a la adecuada.

-Ojalá lleves razón –expresó Mikael, estrechándola contra su pecho-. No sé qué haría sin ti, y sin tus ánimos y consejos –ella negó con la cabeza, dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada; te quiero, y todo lo que te preocupa a ti, me preocupa a mí –le recordó ella, mirándole con cariño-. Sobre todo lo que se refiere a los chicos –Mikael sonrió a la alusión de sus hijos.

-Yo también te quiero –le dijo a ella de vuelta-. ¿Sabes que quería Bill? –interrogó. Esther negó con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que vaya, entonces –volvió a besarla y ambos se levantaron, saliendo del despacho y encaminándose a la puerta principal.

-¿Nadie ha respondido al anuncio que pusimos? –la señora Harrison, la cocinera del rancho, se había jubilado hace un mes, y no encontraban a una sustituta. La señora White y Esther se ocupaban de la limpieza y mantenimiento de la inmensa casa, pero la buena señora ya era muy mayor, y solo iba tres veces a la semana.

-Nadie –confirmó con una pequeña mueca-. Esperaremos un poco más –se dijo para sí misma. Mikael asintió, despidiéndose de ella guiñándole un ojo y encaminándose hacia los establos, en busca de Bill.

Bill Forbes era el capataz del rancho, su mano derecha y el segundo al mando. Llevaba siete años en el rancho Killarney, y llegó en el momento justo; cuando Steven, el vejo capataz, se jubiló, Bill llegó a Huntsville buscando trabajo. Toda su vida había trabajado con animales, de modo que después de entrevistar a varios candidatos, Bill se quedó con el puesto. Aparte de saber todo lo referente a la crianza de ganado, también llevaba las cuentas y supervisaba los registros de los animales junto con los contables y administrativos.

Hombre serio y reservado donde los haya, le costó entablar confianza con su jefe, pero una vez pasaron los primeros meses, forjaron una gran amistad dentro y fuera del trabajo. Poco sabía Mikael sobre su vida anterior, pero un hombre que había tenido mala suerte. Era dueño de un pequeño rancho en el norte de Texas, pero unas malas inversiones, sumadas a las deudas contraídas por el juego, hicieron que lo perdiera todo, de modo que tuvo que ponerse a trabajar para poder saldarlas. Mikael no quiso ahondar en la herida, preguntándole por que se había dejado arrastrar por el póquer; además, al empezar a trabajar en el rancho Killarney ya no juagaba, y poco a poco fue pagándole a sus acreedores.

Al llegar al establo, allí se encontró a su amigo, acompañado de Elijah.

-Hola Bill, hijo –los saludó a ambos-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Hemos recibido el informe del veterinario –le contó Elijah-. Para iniciar la cría de caballos; podemos cruzarlos con las yeguas sin problemas –Mikael sintió contento, mirando a los tres ejemplares negros que habían adquirido recientemente. Observó que Concord, el caballo de Klaus, no estaba en su habitáculo.

-¿Dónde está Klaus? –preguntó.

-Está en los pastos de la ladera norte, donde hemos trasladado a los toros que adquirimos el mes pasado –le informó su amigo.

-¿Y Kol? –siguió interrogando.

-Ha ido a Houston, a ver a esa yegua de la que nos habló el señor Franklin y tantear un poco el precio –Mikael asintió, mirando los animales. Sus hijos estaban familiarizados en los negocios del rancho, que tenían carta blanca para tomar ciertas decisiones. Kol tenía mucha labia, y era el que normalmente se encargaba de interactuar con posibles clientes.

-¿Cuándo vais a empezar? –les preguntó, señalando de nuevo a los alazanes que tenían enfrente.

-Si todo va bien, en tres días trasladaremos aquí las yeguas y veremos que ocurre –dijo Elijah.

-Me parece bien; por cierto, ¿este fin de semana te vas a Mystic Falls? –le preguntó Mikael a Bill. Siempre que podía, iba a ese pequeño pueblo en el estado de Virginia, pero nadie sabía si iba a visitar a alguien en concreto, o simplemente a descansar a allí. Éste asintió con la cabeza, animado y contento.

-Te veré el lunes entonces; mañana por la mañana salgo para una reunión en Dallas, y no regresaré hasta el sábado por la noche –les informó a ambos-. Por lo tanto, espero que os comportéis –Elijah rodó los ojos a la mención de él y sus hermanos.

-Tranquilo papá; ¿sabes que tenemos treinta años? -le recordó su hijo con sorna-. Bueno, a excepción de Klaus –musitó con una sonrisilla malévola.

Mikael ignoró la última aclaración de su hijo y se dirigieron a la puerta de los establos, cuando sintieron un golpe seco, seguido de un intenso grito de dolor. Al volver presurosos al interior, se encontraron a Bill tirado en el suelo, con una mano apoyada en el antebrazo derecho y muy pálido.

-¡Bill! –gritó Elijah asustado, arrodillándose junto a él.

-Llama a Jeremy y a los chicos –le instó su padre; Elijah salió corriendo, mientras que él intentaba sin éxito reanimar a su capataz.

-Vamos amigo, no puedes hacerme esto –musitaba Mikael, preso de la desesperación.

-Mikael…Care…Caroline –Bill abrió los ojos, respirando con dificultad mientras pronunciaba ese nombre de mujer. Su jefe, pensando que deliraba, le instó a que se tranquilizara.

-No hables Bill, aguanta –le decía.

-Caroline…Mystic Falls –la suplicante mirada de su capataz le conmovió; cuando intentó preguntarle quien era Caroline, Bill ya había perdido el conocimiento.

-¡Maldita sea! –bramó, zarandeándole suavemente-. ¡No me hagas esto! –al momento su hijo Elijah entró corriendo, seguido por Jeremy, el segundo capataz, y por Luke y Kai, dos de los peones del ancho.

-Hemos llamado a una ambulancia –le contó Jeremy a su jefe-. Estará aquí en pocos minutos.

Trataron de reanimarle, hasta que vieron a los sanitarios acercándose a ellos. Esther también había oído los gritos y había acudido al establo. Justo en el momento en que los sanitarios empezar a revisarlo, oyeron los fuertes relinchos de un caballo. Klaus, alertado por uno de los vaqueros, también acudió a ver qué había sucedido. Todos miraban con la respiración contenida como examinaban a Bill.

-Los síntomas apuntan a un infarto de miocardio –les informó el médico-. Debemos trasladarlo inmediatamente al hospital.

-Por supuesto; mis hijos y yo les seguiremos en el coche –asintió Mikael.

-Vamos papá –Klaus ya estaba saliendo a por el vehículo; los sanitarios trataron de estabilizar a Bill, pero cuando lo estaban introduciendo en la ambulancia, el monitor de las constantes se alteró, y un pitido ensordecedor inundó los alrededores.

-¡Se está parando!; ¡mierda, hay que iniciar maniobra de recuperación! –el médico de la ambulancia daba órdenes e indicaciones a sus colegas. Elijah, Klaus, Mikael, Esther y los trabajadores esperaban al lado de la ambulancia, con el corazón en un puño…hasta que un pitido ligero y constante confirmó el fatal desenlace.

-¡Joder! –bufó Klaus, resoplando incrédulo.

-Mikael….-éste se giró hacia Esther, que empezaba a sollozar. El médico se acercó a ellos al cabo de unos minutos.

-Ha sufrido otra parada; lo siento, no hemos podido hacer nada –les informó cabizbajo. Mikael no dijo una sola palabra, mudo de la impresión y del dolor, mientras que los sanitarios tapaban el cuerpo inerte de su amigo y certificaban su muerte.

**CDMC**

Tres días después, Mikael y sus hijos se encontraban en la pequeña casa que había ocupado Bill, ordenando y revisando sus pertenencias. Debido a que no dejó testamento y no se le conocían parientes vivos, la familia Mikaelson se ocupó de todo, dándole sepultura en el cementerio de Huntsville.

-En los armarios apenas tiene algo de ropa –dijo Stefan, entrando en el minúsculo salón. Klaus y Kol estaban indagando por los armarios del salón, pero aparte de libros y de una pequeña televisión, allí no había nada.

Mikael no hacía más que dar vueltas y vueltas en su mente al nombre que había pronunciado Bill antes de morir.

-¿Bill os habló alguna vez de una tal Caroline? –interrogó a sus vástagos. Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos, sin saber de qué hablaba.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso, papá? –interrogó Kol, frunciendo el ceño.

-Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo, antes de que llegara la ambulancia: Caroline…Mystic Falls –rememoró.

-Bueno; siempre que podía iba allí –dijo Klaus, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Puede que sea alguien de su familia –propuso Elijah, entrando al salón y posando una pequeña caja en la mesa.

-¿No crees que si tuviera algún familia, lo sabríamos? –espetó su hermano pequeño, rodando sus ojos verdes. Elijah, ignorando por completo a su hermano, abrió la pequeña caja de metal. En ella había papeles y varios documentos bancarios. Klaus cogió uno al azar, leyéndolo detenidamente.

-Son los extractos de su cuenta bancaria –informó a su padre y hermanos: siguió leyendo, hasta que se topó con un dato relevante-. Es curioso; todos los meses se refleja una transferencia a una tal Mary Adams al banco estatal de Richmond.

-Eso está cerca de Mystic Falls –inquirió Elijah. Su padre sintió, hasta que su hijo Kol le entregó un sobre cerrado. Iba dirigido a Mikael Mikaelson y su familia.

-Parece una carta –dijo Kol.

-Vamos –ordenó su padre-. Coged la caja; la leeremos en casa, nos esperan para cenar –sus hijos salieron delante de él, preguntándose cada uno en sus mentes el contenido de esa misiva.

**CDMC**

Una vez que cenaron, y de que Esther y una muy embarazada Rebekah recogieran la mesa, Mikael se dispuso a abrir la carta. Esther iba a dejarlos a solas, pero Mikael le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, y volvió a sentarse.

-También eres parte de la familia –la afectuosa mirada que cruzaron hizo que sus hijos disimulasen la sonrisa a duras penas, mientras que Klaus resoplaba en silencio; todos ellos estaban al tanto de lo que pasaba entre Esther y su padre, pero se lo pasaban pipa viéndoles disimular.

Mikael se dispuso a leer, ante la expectación general.

_**Amigo Mikael:**_

_**Si has tenido que abrir este sobre, es señal de que algo ha ocurrido, y ya no estoy en este mundo. Ante todo, te doy mi más sincero agradecimiento por haberme dado una oportunidad, cosa que no tuve antes de recalar en el rancho Killarney.**_

_**Sé que no soy muy dado a hablar de mi pasado, pero es necesario que lo haga para que entienda lo que voy a pedirte.**_

_**Antes de que perdiera mi rancho, mi vida era lo que podía llamarse tranquila y feliz. Tenía una esposa, una hija y un negocio que iba viento en popa. Pero las cosas se complicaron en mi matrimonio, y eso me llevó a refugiarme en el alcohol y el juego para evadirme de los problemas; mi adicción fue tal, que llegué a apostar los ahorros de toda mi vida, incluso mi negocio y mi casa…y los perdí. Contraje importantes deudas, y gracias a qué me ofreciste empleo, pude ir saldándolas. Por suerte, todas las deudas económicas están liquidadas.**_

_**No estoy orgulloso de ello, ya que esa situación derivó en otra mucho peor. Liz, mi mujer, me abandonó, llevándose consigo a lo que más quiero en el mundo; mi pequeña Caroline.**_

_**Durante tres años no pude localizarlas, hasta hace unos meses antes de recalar en Hunstville; cuando me llegaron los papales del divorcio para firmarlos, pude averiguar que Liz había vuelto a Mystic Falls, su lugar de nacimiento. Fui allí sin pensarlo, y como padre, me entenderás; quería abrazar de nuevo a mi pequeña.**_

_**Al llegar allí, mi ex mujer no estaba; se había fugado con un tipo mucho más joven que ella, dejando a mi hija al cuidado de su abuela, Mary. Dado que mi situación económica en ese momento no me permitía cuidar de mi hija como yo quería, llegué a un pacto con la madre de Liz. Ella tendría su custodia hasta que cumpliera dieciocho años, y yo las ayudaría económicamente, con la condición de que Caroline pudiera terminar el instituto.**_

_**Puede parecer sorprendente, pero esa es la verdad. Ahora os cuadrarán mis viajes a Mystic Falls, a donde iba siempre que podía para ver a mi pequeña.**_

_**Amigo, sé que quizá no tenga derecho a pedirte lo que vas a leer a continuación; nunca te he pedido nada, de ahí mi atrevimiento.**_

_**Ve a ver a mi hija, y ayúdala. Mary nunca ha querido a Caroline, y si se ha hecho cargo de ella todos estos años ha sido única y exclusivamente por el dinero que le mandaba. Si yo falto, mi pequeña estará sola. Como padre que ha criado a cuatro hijos, sé que entiendes mis motivos y por la mistad que nos ha unido, espero que la ayudes. Es muy buena y dulce, y ella sabe de todos vosotros, ya que siempre que voy a verla, le habló del rancho Killarney y de la familia Mikaelson.**_

_**Gracias de nuevo por todo; sois un ejemplo de familia…la misma que a mí me hubiera gustado que Caroline tuviera.**_

_**Kol, Stefan, Elijah, Klaus…sois unos hombres increíbles, y los hijos que todo hombre querría tener.**_

_**A Esther, Rebekah, la señora White, Jeremy, los vaqueros…gracias por hacerme partícipe de la gran familia que es el rancho Killarney.**_

_**Mikael, amigo mío; sé que lo que te pido es muy delicado, y más después de no haber mencionado nunca nada acerca de mi hija, tomes la decisión que tomes, de antemano te lo agradezco.**_

_**Gracias por todo, una vez más.**_

_**Bill Forbes.**_

Mikael acabó la última línea de la carta, quedándose mudo de la impresión. Ahora entendía las últimas palabras de Bill, y su mirada suplicante. Sus hijos no sabían que decir, y Esther menos.

-¿Bill tiene una hija? –preguntó Stefan, patidifuso, al cabo de unos minutos de asimilación.

-Eso parece –contestó Klaus con una mueca perpleja-. Por lo menos, ahora entendemos las transferencias al banco estatal de Richmond.

-¿Ninguno sabias nada? –les interrogó su padre.

-Nada –contestó Elijah, en nombre de sus hermanos-. Y no creo que Jeremy y los chicos sepan algo tampoco; se les habría escapado alguna vez.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -interrogó Kol, que había permanecido callado. Su padre suspiró, tomando la palabra.

-No sabemos qué edad tiene, ni nada acerca de ella; pero habrá que decirle que ha pasado con su padre; eso para empezar.

-Por supuesto –le dio la razón Esther. Rebekah, que había echado un vistazo a la caja, les tendió una foto que estaba en el fondo de ésta; en ella se veía a Bill con una niña de unos once años, con el pelo rubio y los ojos azules.

-Es ella -dijo Esther al momento-. Sus ojos son como los de su padre –la foto fue pasando de mano en mano.

-Mirad ahí dentro –señaló la caja-. Debe haber alguna dirección o teléfono.

-Si no lo hay, se puede hablar con el banco de Richmond y dar con la casa de la abuela a través de él –propuso Klaus, observando la fotografía de la pequeña-. Yo puedo encargarme.

-¿La vas a traer aquí? –interrogó Rebekah a su suegro.

-Sería como tener una hermanita pequeñas –exclamó Kol, cual niño pequeño. Su padre le hizo un gesto para que frenara su entusiasmo.

-Lo primero de todo es ir a verla, y explicarle lo que ha pasado; además, si Caroline sigue siendo menor de edad, su abuela tendrá todavía su custodia –les advirtió.

-La foto no parece reciente –observó Esther-. Y por lo que deja entrever la carta, me inclinó a pensar que Caroline ya estará en el instituto.

Mikael seguía en silencio, meditando las palabras y el ruego de su amigo. Sabía lo duro que era ser padre en solitario, y podía imaginar el sufrimiento de su capataz todos estos años, trabajando por y para su hija, y para colmo, no poder tenerla con él. Tomó la palabra, informando a sus hijos que una vez averiguaran la dirección, iría a verla.

**CDMC**

Cuatro días después, y acompañado por Esther, se dirigían al coche que habían alquilado nada más aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Richmond. Finalmente dieron con la dirección de Mary Adams, pero como no tenían teléfono, no pudieron advertirles de su visita. Condujeron una hora por las carreteras del estado de Virginia, hasta que se detuvieron en frente de una pequeña casa, vieja y destartalada. Ambos se miraron, un poco sorprendidos.

-Es aquí –confirmó Esther, después de revisar de nuevo la dirección en el papel. Salieron del coche y se encaminaron a la puerta, el jardín estaba en mal estado, y ni que decir el porche y la fachada de la casa, que necesitaba urgentemente una buena mano de pintura y una reforma a fondo.

El timbre no funcionada, de modo que llamaron con los nudillos. Al no obtener respuesta, volvieron a insistir, hasta que oyeron pasos apresurándose a la puerta. Se quedaron muy sorprendidos; esperaban a una adolescente de unos quince años…pero no era tal.

Una chica, con unos viejos vaqueros y una raída sudadera gris apareció en el marco de la puerta. A pesar de las viejas ropas que llevaba puesta, Mikael y Esther se dieron cuenta de que era una joven muy bonita, de unos dieciocho o diecinueve años, de tez pálida y ojos azules grandes y expresivos. Su largo cabello rubio estaba recogido en una coleta.

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? –interpeló la joven, con un tono tímido y amable.

-¿Caroline? –preguntó Mikael, sorprendido.

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. Caroline Forbes

**CAPÍTULO 2: Caroline Forbes**

La muchacha observaba extrañada a la pareja de mediana edad que tenía enfrente. El hombre era alto, rubio con unos bonitos ojos azules; y aunque ya pasaba de los cincuenta años, seguía conservando un atractivo y una naturalidad propias de alguien más joven. La mujer tenía una dulce sonrisa en su cara, y era algo más joven. Caroline estudió sus ropas, se veía que eran gente adinerada.

-Sí, soy Caroline Forbes –contestó, un poco sorprendida; su abuela y ella nunca tenían visitas.

-Soy Mikael Mikaelson –se presentó el hombre; al momento la joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

-Usted es el jefe de papá –el hombre asintió, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Imagino que usted será Esther –se volvió a la mujer-. Papá me habla mucho de todos ustedes y del rancho; pasen por favor –la chica se hizo a un lado, cediéndoles la entrada. La casa estaba vieja, pero muy limpia y ordenada. La decoración era muy pobre, ya que tenían lo básico. Caroline les indicó que se sentaran en el sofá.

-¿Puedo ofrecerles un café? –les preguntó. Ambos asintieron, y vieron a la chica alejarse apresurada a la cocina, oyéndola trastear por ella.

-Pensaba que sería más joven –dijo Mikael, observando a su alrededor.

-Yo también –concordó Esther-. Parece una joven educada y amable; es raro –musitó en voz alta-. Según las transferencias, Bill les pasaba una buena suma de dinero al mes, y esto –señaló a su alrededor-. Roza la miseria.

-El dinero iba a nombre de la abuela –le recordó Mikael-. Y según la cara, ésta no quiere a su nieta…le preguntaremos a Caroline, y veremos en que se lo gasta, pero me apuesto lo que sea a que la chica no recibe un solo dólar; ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se ha comprado ropa? –meditó resignado, recordando los agujereados vaqueros que llevaba Caroline. Mikael meneó la cabeza, haciendo una mueca desaprobatoria.

-¿Qué te preocupa? –Mikael le tomó la mano, acariciándola con el pulgar.

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a decirle que su padre ha muerto? –murmuró en voz baja, a modo de respuesta-. Es un golpe tremendo.

-Lo sé –asintió Esther con pena-. Pero tenemos que hacerlo –callaron al oír pasos acercándose. Esther se levantó a ayudar a la muchacha, que portaba una enorme bandeja con café y galletas.

Después de servirles el café, Caroline se sentó enfrente de ellos.

-¿Le ha ocurrido algo a papá?; hace días que no me llama –interrogó preocupada. Mikael suspiró, dejando la taza encima de la mesa.

-Verás Caroline…-empezó a decir.

-Caroline…tu padre sufrió un infarto hace una semana, y…-en la cara de Caroline se formó una mueca de horror.

-¿Qué? –exclamó horrorizada-. ¿Por qué no me han avisado antes? –les reclamó, empezando a sollozar.

-No sabíamos que Bill tenía una hija –intervino Esther, tranquilizadora-. Nos ha costado mucho localizarte.

-Comprendo; ¿Cómo está?, ¿puedo ir a verle? –suplicó angustiada.

-Verás Caroline…tu padre no…tu padre no pudo superarlo –Mikael no pudo sostener la mirada de la chica, que nada más oír esas palabras, ocultó su rostro con las dos manos, llorando desconsolada.

-Lo siento mucho, hija –dijo Mikael apesumbrado; le partió el corazón verla así. Esther se levantó inmediatamente, sentándose al lado de Caroline y atrayéndola a sus brazos. Mikael iba a decir algo, pero Esther le detuvo.

-Déjala que llore y se desahogue –el hombre asintió, levantándose y saliendo del salón, dejando a Caroline un poco de intimidad.

-No puede ser –sollozaba Caroline, llorando a lágrima viva-. Me he quedado sola, me he quedado sola…-Esther no decía nada, pero su corazón se estrujó al oir su lamento. No dijo nada, y simplemente la abrazó con más fuerza cuando el llanto de Caroline se hacía más fuerte. Poco a poco, y buen rato después, el llanto dio paso a silenciosos hipidos. Caroline levantó la cabeza y se apartó de Esther.

-¿Estas mejor? –le preguntó la mujer con cariño, tomándole una mano. Caroline hizo un pequeño movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, pero sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-No puedo hacerme a la idea; me hubiera gustado estar a su lado, y poder despedirme y…-no pudo seguir, ya que su voz se quebró.

-Lo se hija, lo sé –Esther no encontraba las palabras que pudieran consolar a la joven. Mikael entró de nuevo en el comedor, sentándose al lado de ella. Caroline le miró agradecida a través de sus empañados ojos.

-Muchas gracias por venir a verme, y decírmelo; no deberían haberse molestado, es un viaje muy largo y…-Mikael meneó la cabeza.

-Teníamos que venir –explicó-. Caroline, hay ciertas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar –le dijo. La joven asintió, quitándose las lágrimas con la mano.

-¿Quieres que te prepare una tila? –se ofreció Esther. Caroline meditó unos segundos.

-En verdad la necesito, pero puedo ir yo, no se moleste –iba hacer amago de levantarse, pero Esther la retuvo sentada.

-Tranquila, yo iré.

-Gracias –accedió Caroline; estaba sorprendida, no se había topado con gente tan amable en su vida. Una vez se quedaron ella y Mikael solos, el hombre tomó aire.

-¿Cómo es la relación con tu abuela? –preguntó sin más rodeos; Caroline meditó la respuesta unos minutos, antes de contestar.

-No muy buena; mi madre y ella nunca se han llevado bien, y tampoco aprobó el matrimonio de mis padres. Cuando mis padres se separaron, vinimos aquí –le explicó con una triste sonrisa en la cara-. Y mamá conoció a un tipo mucho más joven que ella, y se fue con él.

-¿Por qué no te llevó con ella? –inquirió.

-Mamá tampoco se ocupó de mi demasiado; la abuela me ha contado muchas veces que ella nunca quiso tener hijo –negó con la cabeza-. El único que me quiso era papá –susurró con pena-. Cunado descubrió donde estábamos, mamá ya se había ido.

-¿Por qué no te llevó al rancho con él? –se preguntó Mikael en voz alta.

-Cuando usted contrató a papá –siguió explicando Caroline-. Todavía debía grandes sumas de dinero, debido a las deudas que contrajo jugando al póquer –miró a Mikael un poco avergonzada, pero éste la tranquilizó.

-Todos cometemos errores Caroline; no se debe juzgar a nadie por su pasado –le explico-. Y según tengo entendido, todas sus deudas económicas están saldadas.

-Así es –confirmó Caroline-. Pero entre ponerse al día con los pagos, y lo que le pasaba a la abuela, apenas le llegaba para comer –explicó con pena-. Y por eso, decidió que me quedara aquí con ella, y con el dinero que nos mandaba nos apañábamos; la abuela lo administra –le contó-. Además, ya iba a la escuela aquí, y quería que siguiera –Mikael escuchaba con atención las palabras de Caroline; tanto ella como su padre lo habían pasado mal. ¿Por qué no le pidió ayuda?; podría haberse llevado a Caroline Huntsville, y por lo menos podría haberla criado él, incluso podría haberle dado un adelanto, y así pagar la escuela de Caroline allí, en Texas.

-Se lo que está pensando, pero papá tenía su orgullo –adivinó la joven-. No quería abusar más de usted; le dio una nueva oportunidad, y sé que les estará eternamente agradecido.

-¿Tu abuela te da algo de ese dinero? –Caroline negó con la cabeza.

-Parte de ese dinero se fue en mis estudios; he terminado el pasado junio –le contó-. Y hace dos semanas, cumplí diecinueve años.

-Felicidades, aunque sea con retraso –Esther se acercó a ellos con una taza humeante en las manos, que entregó a Caroline.

-Gracias, señora Esther –Caroline sopló un poco, antes de tomar un sorbo y dejarla en la mesa.

-Llámame sólo Esther, y no me digas de usted –Caroline sintió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Qué piensas hacer, ahora que has terminado el instituto? –le preguntó de nuevo Mikael.

-Nunca he pensado ir a la universidad; aunque he conseguido graduarme, o soy buena estudiante…y me han denegado la beca –confesó, avergonzada-. Trabajo en una cafetería del pueblo, en la cocina; hace casi un año que estoy allí. No me pagan mucho, pero es una ayuda para la casa y…-la puerta de la calle se abrió, y una mujer de unos cincuenta y muchos años entré al salón. Vestía un pantalón negro, con una blusa de manga larga, y unos altísimos taconees…a simple vista, su ropa parecía bastante mejor que la de su nieta.

Su mirada arrogante se posó en las tres personas que estaban allí, sentadas en su salón.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó suspicaz.

-Soy Mikael Mikaelson, el jefe de Bill –se presentó; alzó la mano, pero la señora ni se molestó en tomarla. Esther se puso de pie, intentado aligerar el ambiente.

-Yo soy Esther Parker; trabajo para el señor Mikaelson –se presentó.

-¿Y qué desean?; ¿en qué lio se ha metido ahora ese inepto de Bill? –preguntó de manera burlona, sentándose enfrente de ellos y encendiendo un cigarrillo

Mikael y Esther se quedaron parados ante la fría reacción de la mujer; volvieron a tomar asiento, dejando a Caroline en medio de ellos. Los ojos de la chica volvieron a aguarse, a la mención de su padre.

-Vera señora Adams…Bill sufrió un infarto la semana pasada…murió antes de que pudiéramos trasladarlo al hospital –la mujer se sorprendió ante lo que le estaban contando.

-Vaya…no sé qué decir –murmuró, apartando la vista y dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Bill me pidió que ayudara a Caroline –le explicó Mikael-. No sabíamos que tenía una hija, sino les habríamos avisado antes.

-Caroline tiene un trabajo aquí –replicó la mujer-. Mi pensión de viudedad no da para mucho –la chica miró furibunda su abuela.

-Si no te hubieras gastado en vicios el dinero que nos mandaba mi padre, otro gallo cantaría –la mujer la fulminó con la mirada, apagando el cigarrillo en un cenicero.

-Cállate –la espetó de manera desagradable-. Te recuerdo que tu padre me cedió tu custodia, y me debes un respeto –Caroline soltó una risa incrédula, antes de responder.

-Sí, te cedió mi custodia…a cambio de recibir una cuantiosa suma de dinero todos los meses –le recordó Caroline, con rabia contenida-. Y te recuerdo que ya soy mayor de edad, y ya no necesito tutor legal.

La mujer se puesto en pie, quedando delante de su nieta. Ésta se levantó también.

-¿Asi me agradeces que te acogiera en mi casa, después de que tu madre te dejara tirada? –le preguntó con mala intención-. Eres una desagradecida –le espetó con furia. Mikael y Esther se levantaron, alarmados por lo que estaban viendo… ¿Cómo podía Caroline vivir con esta mujer?

-No piensa trabajar para mantenerte a ti y a tus vicios –le espetó su nieta, llorando-. Y menos aún, que me sigas humillando y haciendo daño –la mujer la miraba divertida.

-¿Y a donde se supone que vas a ir?; tu trabajo de cocinera no te da para pagar el alquiler de un apartamento o una pensión –le recordó; al ver el silencio de Caroline, la mujer celebró en voz baja su triunfo-. De modo que cállate, y si quieres seguir aquí, más vale que me obedezcas –las lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo en el rostro de la chica. Esther la agarró de una mano, pidiéndole a Mikael con la mirada que interviniese.

-No la hable en ese tono –le recriminó de buenas a la señora que tenía delante-. Acaba de saber que ha perdido a su padre –Mary rodó los ojos, como si le importará un pimiento. Mikael pasó por alto el gesto, volviéndose a Caroline.

-¿Te gustaría venir a Huntsville con nosotros? –la joven abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, ante tal propuesta. Mary se alteró.

-¿Qué está diciendo? ; ¡no puede llevársela así por así! –chilló como una loca.

-Ella es mayor de edad –le recalcó Esther seriamente.

-Y por lo que veo,, usted no la quiere en absoluto –intervino Mikael de nuevo-. Si necesita ingresos extras, trabaje usted –le aconsejó con una sonrisa malévola.

-Per…pero señor Mikaelson, no puedo aceptarlo –tartamudeó la chica, alucinado.

-Caroline- la llamó con cariño-. Tu padre me pidió, de alguna manera, que cuidara de ti –le dijo, pero ella negó con la cabeza, llorando de nuevo.

-Y yo le agradezco mucho su ofrecimiento –agradeció de corazón-. Pero no puedo aceptarlo; no puedo irrumpir así por así en su casa; ¿Qué pensara su familia?

-Mis hijos estarán encantados de tenerte allí –le explicó-. Querían mucho a tu padre…todos le echamos de menos…y creo que se lo debo –ella le miró sin entender-. Mi mujer murió cuando nació mi hijo pequeño, y se lo que es criar sólo a los niños –le condesó-. Aunque mi madre me ayudó en ello, no es lo mismo; comprendo a tu padre, y comprendo el dolor que habrá sufrido todos estos años, por estar lejos de ti –Caroline seguía escuchando sus palabras…no creía que aun quedara gente buena en el mundo.

-Tu padre se convirtió en un buen amigo mío…y se lo debo –volvió a explicar.

-Si quieres, podemos ofrecerte un empleo en el rancho –le propuso Esther-. Has dicho que trabajabas en la cocina de una cafetería –le preguntó; Caroline afirmó en silencio.

-La señora Harrison, nuestra cocinera, se jubiló hace poco más de un mes –le explicó-. Podrías ocupar su lugar –Mikael miró a Esther con una sonrisa aprobatoria.

-por supuesto, vivirías en casa, coo Esther, y tendras un suelda para tus gastos; podrás ahorrar, e ir a la universidad en el futuro…

-Te permitirá tener unos ahorros –repitió Esther-. Y poder mirar al futuro un poco más tranquila.

-Pero ante todo, no estarás sola –le recordó Mikael-. Aunque trabajes allí, será parte de la familia, al igual que Esther.

Caroline escuchaba con atención pero también con una mueca de incredulidad en la cara…sería una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo; quizá podría estar allí durante un tiempo, y poder independizarse en un futuro…su padre no exageraba cuando hablaba de la generosidad de Mikael Mikaelson, era un buen hombre.

-¿Y su familia? –inquirió preocupada.

-Antes de venir, hablé con mis hijos, y están más que de acuerdo con la decisión –le explicó.

-Ellos se esperan a una adolescente de quince años –dijo Esther con una risa-. Pero se alegraran de tener nuevo miembro en la familia, y que además, sabe cocinar; comen como limas- rodó los ojos, resignada. Caroline soltó una pequeña risilla ante el comentario, olvidando por unos segundos el dolor de la perdida.

-¿Quieres pensarlo un poco más? –le ofreció Mikael. Su abuela, que se había mantenido en silencio, tomó la palabra.

-Si te vas con ellos y sale mal, no vuelvas con la cabeza gacha pidiendo ayuda –le advirtió.

-Tranquila, no volvería aquí aunque tuviera que arrastrarme –le desafío su nieta, en un acto de valentía-. Nunca te has preocupado por mí, y ahora que soy mayor de edad, ¿Qué más te da si me voy? –la mujer, alucinada ante el estallido de valentía de Caroline, estampó su mano en la cara de la joven, abofeteándola fuertemente. Caroline se llevó las manos a la cara, llorando de humillación. Mikael y Esther no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo, pero ahora más que nunca tenían clara una cosa: había que sacar a Caroline de allí como fuera. Al ver el silencio sumiso de su nieta, dedujeron que no era la primera vez que la pegaba.

-Caroline –la llamó Esther-. Vamos a recoger tus cosas; no permitiremos que te quedes un segundo más aquí –ésta asintió lentamente, dejando que Esther la sacara del salón, seguidas de Mikael.

-Eso, vete de una vez….maldita mocosa –Mikael, que oyó el comentario, iba a regresar al salón, a cantarle las cuarenta a esa mujer, pero Caroline lo retuvo por el brazo.

-No, por favor –le pidió-. Sólo quiero irme de aquí.

La habitación de la muchacha parecía una celda de prisión; sólo había una pequeña cama, pegada a la pared, una mesilla y un pequeño armario. En una maleta y una mochila cupieron todas las pertenencias de la joven; Esther iba doblando la ropa dándose cuenta de que la mayoría estaba vieja y remendada. Mikael metió unos pocos libros y una foto de Caroline con su padre en la mochila. Una vez tuvieron todo preparado, Caroline dejó la destartalada casa, sin mirar atrás. Esther la ayudó a meterse en el coche. Mikael, después de cerrar el maletero, se volvió hacia Mary Adams, que desde el porche, le desafiaba con la mirada.

-No hace falta que le advierta que no quiero que vuelva a molestar a su nieta; y mucho menos, pedirle dinero –el tono frio y amenazador de aquel hombre hizo que la mujer se encogiera un poco. La mujer masculló algo entre dientes mientras se metia en el interior de la casa, dándole a Mikael con la puerta en las narices.

-Bruja –maldecía Mikael, yendo hacia el coche y poniéndose al volante. Caroline, acurrucada en el asiento de atrás y en los brazos de Esther, cerró los ojos, respirando aliviada, dejando una vida pobre y miserable atrás, y sin ni siquiera volver la vista hacia la que había sido su casa hasta entonces.

**CDMC**

El vuelo a Houston o salía hasta el día siguiente por la tarde. Nada más llegar al lujoso hotel de Richmond, MIkael pidió una habitación para Caroline. La joven estaba apabullada, nunca había imaginado que pisaría un sitio tan lujoso en su vida.

Una vez acomodados, Caroline llamó a su trabajo, comunicando a su jefe que lo dejaba y explicándole la situación y lo que le había ocurrido a su padre. El señor Perkins siempre se portó bien con ella, y le deseó buena suerte, alegando que la echarían de menos. Apenas pudo probar la cena, y se retiró pronto a la cama, cayendo agotada por todo lo vivido en el día.

A la mañana siguiente, se reunió con Mikael y Esther en el comedor a la hora que habían quedado la noche anterior. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros y una blusa de color azul, con unas deportivas; era lo más decente que tenía, y aun asi, se sintió fuera de lugar; la gente que ocupaba esas mesas la observaba de arriba abajo. Esther se levantó, yendo a su encuentro y conduciéndola a la mesa.

-Buenos días hija; espero que hayas descansado –la saludó con afecto Mikael. La joven asintió lentamente; era obvio que estaba muy triste, y le costaría superar el fallecimiento de su padre.

Esther le sirvió un poco de café, y Caroline comió con ganas, ya que el día anterior casi no había probado bocado. Mantuvieron una relajada conversación, y Mikael y Esther aprovecharon para contarle cosas del rancho y el origen de éste.

-Te vas a llevar muy bien con los chicos; son muy simpáticos –la animó Esther.

-¿No están casados? –preguntó Caroline extrañada-. Son mayores y…-soltó una riza vergonzosa, ya que Mikael le había hablado de su hijos y que edad tenían.

-Solo Stefan, el segundo –le respondió el hombre-. Te llevaras muy bien con Rebekah –le dijo.

-Stefan es el único que no trabaja en el rancho –relató Esther-. Es ingeniero informático; Rebekah es pediatra. Tiene un consultorio en el pueblo; ellos viven dentro del rancho, pero en una casa independiente.

-Están esperando su primer hijo –expresó Mikael con orgullo -. Dentro de tres meses, un nuevo miembro en la familia Mikaelson –Caroline les escuchaba atenta; en verdad, eran una familia unida y feliz.

-Elijah y Kol son muy extrovertidos, y Stefan también –le contaba Esther-. Te reirás mucho con ellos…pero tendrás que mantenerlos alejados de la nevera, o te dejaran sin provisiones –Caroline rio ante el divertido comentario.

-¿Y su otro hijo…? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Klaus –le ayudó Mikael.

-Eso, Klaus.

-Bueno…-Mikael meditó antes de hablar-. También es muy simpático…pero desde que su novia lo dejó, su carácter cambió. Pero no temas, verás como te llevas muy bien con él también –Caroline no dijo nada al comentario, y Esther notó su silencio.

-Soy muy tímida –se adelantó Caroline-. Siempre me ha costado hacer amigos, y entablar confianza con la frente –confesó, bajando la cabeza.

-Con calma, Caroline; veras como todo va bien –la animó ésta. Al terminar el desayuno, Mikael le entregó a Caroline un papel, que ésta leyó con detenimiento..

-¿Y éste dinero? –preguntó confusa.

-Eran los ahorros de tu padre; el banco, al no tener constancia de que tuviera familia, canceló la cuenta, y nos lo entregó a nosotros –le explicó-. No es mucho, pero ese dinero es tuyo.

-Puedes hacer con el lo que quieras –le siguió explicando Esther. Caroline se mordió el labio inferior; eran apenas tres mil dólares…y una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

-Podría comprarme algo de ropa nueva…y querría devolverle el importe del alojamiento –propuso con timidez; Mikael y Esther vestían muy bien, y se sentía avergonzada de su ropa vieja, la mayoría de segunda mano.

-Por supuesto…excepto lo de la habitación –apoyaron Mikael y Esther-. Además, necesitaras botas y vaqueros para salir a cabalgar –dijo éste-. ¿Sabes montar a caballo, verdad? –los ojos de la chica se iluminaron.

-Soy hija de Bill Forbes –respondió contenta-. Mi padre me enseño; me encantan los animales.

Acompañada por Esther y Mikael, Caroline renovó su vestuario; Esther sonreía mientras ella se admiraba en el espejo, probándose un vestido azul. En ello se les fue la mañana, y por la tarde, por fin, abordaron el avión.

Caroline, vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros nuevos, una camiseta blanca y unas bailarinas negras, sentía que los nervios crecían en la boca de su estómago…pero a la vez, respiraba aliviada; por fin le pasaba algo medianamente bueno, aunque para ello, su padre hubiera tenido que morir. En cierta manera, era como si él siguiera cuidando de ella, desde donde quisiera que estuviese.

Casi cuatro horas después, el avión llegaba a su destino…y Caroline al que sería su hogar a partir de ahora. Después de recoger el equipaje y pasar las puertas de llegada, Mikael hizo una seña a un hombre. Era alto y fuerte, y vestía botas, vaqueros y una camisa de cuadros.

-Bienvenido a casa señor Mikaelson; Esther –saludó a ambos con educación-. Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje.

-Gracias Jeremy; ella es Caroline, la hija de Bill –la muchacha, al lado de Esther, esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-Es un placer conocerte; lamento mucho lo de tu padre.

-Gracias; también es un placer conocerle –agradeció en voz baja.

-Bienvenida a Texas –el hombre, aunque parecía serio y callado, le inspiraba confianza.

-Jeremy era el segundo capataz –le explicó Mikael-. Ahora sustituye a tu padre en el cargo de primer capataz –le siguió contando-. ¿Cómo han ido las cosas estos dos días? –interpeló a su empleado, mientras se dirigían al coche.

-Kol y Klaus tuvieron un altercado ayer –le contó Jeremy, con preocupación-. Uno de los toros de los Salvatore rompió el cerco y pasó a nuestros pastos –Mikael emitió un bufido-. Corneó a varios de los terneros que estaban allí.

-Maldito Giuseppe –siseó cabreado-. Le previne hace tiempo que alejara a los toros de ese pasto, y los llevara a otro lejos de los terneros.

-Eso mismo le recordaron Kol y Klaus cuando fueron a reclamarle; al parecer se encararon con Damon y Enzo, y por poco se pegan allí mismo.

-¿Los terneros….? –Jeremy le tranquiló al momento.

-Hay algunos heridos, pero ninguno ha muerto.

-Tendré que hablar con Giuseppe seriamente; esto ya pasa de castaña oscuro –murmuraba enfadado Mikael de camino al coche. Esther y Caroline, que iban detrás, iban escuchando atentamente la conversación de los hombres.

-¿Quiénes son los Salvatore? –le preguntó Caroline.

-Nuestros vecinos; las familias no se llevan bien –le contó con una mueca de preocupación-. Enzo y Damon son los hijos de Giuseppe –Caroline escuchaba con curiosidad la historia.

-No son de fiar; siempre están jugando sucio –le dijo, con una mirada inquieta; Caroline no quiso preguntar nada más, y caminó en silencio hasta el coche. Todavía les quedaban dos horas de camino hasta Huntsville; Caroline miraba por la ventanilla, atónita del verde paisaje que les rodeaba.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –le dijo Esther.

-Pensaba que el paisaje de Texas era distinto –dijo ella, un poco asombrada-. Me lo esperaba de color amarillo, y desértico –confesó. Mikael y Jeremy, desde lo asientos delanteros, esbozaron una divertida sonrisa.

-Y así es al oeste del estado –le explicó Esther-. Pero el este es verde y húmedo –le explicó.

-Por eso los ranchos texanos tienden a ubicarse en esta zona del estado –siguió relatando Sam.

Dos horas después, el coche pasó las barreras de entrada del rancho Killarnery. Una imponente casa blanca de dos pisos, de estilo colonial, con la fachada y columnas blancas, y un espléndido porche apareció ante Caroline. Se quedó contemplándola en silencio, impresionada.

-¿Te gusta? –le sondeó Esther al bajar.

-Es enorme, y muy bonita –dijo admirada. La enorme puerta de madera oscura estaba abierta, y cinco personas los recibieron en la entrada. Mikael y Esther se adelantaron para abrazarles y saludarles. Una vez terminados los saludos, Mikael y Esther rodearon a Caroline.

-Ella es Caroline, la hija de Bill –les dijo Mikael-. Caroline, ellos son Kol, Stefan, Elijah y Klaus, mis hijos –los señaló de mayor a menor-. Y ella es Rebekah, la esposa de Stefan –Caroline vio como la aludida, rubia, alta y guapísima, se adelantó para darle un suave abrazo.

-Bienvenida Caroline –le dijo mientras la abrazaba-. Siento mucho lo de tu padre.

-Gracias, es un placer concierte –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo; veras que bien estas aquí –se apartó, volviendo al lado de su marido.

Caroline se sentía intimidada ante cuatro chicos altos y fuertes, todos con vaqueros, botas con espuelas y camisas de cuadros a excepción de Stefan, que llevaba un traje gris con corbata.

-Vaya. Habló uno de ellos, era alto con ojos marrones alegres y chispeantes-. Pensábamos que serias más joven –dijo con simpatía-. Soy Kol, el mayor…y la flor nata de la familia –replicó orgulloso. Caroline arqueó una ceja, mientras sus hermanos y su padre rodaban los ojos.

-¿Qué? –se encogió de hombros-. Soy el relaciones públicas –se auto nombró-. Si alguno de ellos te hace rabiar, no dudes en pedirme ayuda –le dijo a Caroline, guiñándola un ojo.

-Seguro –otro de los chicos, de melena castaña y ojos verdes azulados, muy parecido a Mikael, se adelantó-. No le hagas caso; soy Elijah –se presentó, tendiéndole una mano-. Sentimos mucho lo de tu padre, todos nosotros –señaló a sus hermanos.

-Gracias; es un placer conoceros –dijo con voz suave.

-Bienvenida al rancho Killarney –l que llevaba traje se adelantó, dándole un suave abrazo, al igual que Bekah-. Soy Stefan; veras que bien estas aquí; y no le hagas caso a Kol…no te vamos a comer –dijo con una sonrisa pilla, pero a la vez cariñosa; Bekah por poco le da un capón.

-Encantada; muchas gracias por el recibimiento –agradeció; su vista se posó inconscientemente en el hermano pequeño, sin duda, el más atractivo de los tres; sus ojos azules la observaban detenidamente, estudiándola de arriba abajo; Caroline se sintió un poco intimidada por esa mirada. Su padre le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, y por fin habló.

-Soy Klaus…lamento mucho lo de tu padre –su profundo tono de voz impresionó a la joven, que le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, sonriéndole tímida…pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa, al contrario, la miró de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Bien –Mikael alivió la situación-. Caroline va a vivir con nosotros –les anunció.

-Ya lo sabíamos –replicó Kol, como si fuera obvio; su padre negó con la cabeza, suspirando resignado-. Déjame adivinar –le pidió-. Va a ocupar el puesto de la señora Harrison –les dijo.

-¿Sabes cocinar? –la pregunta de Elijah sonó un poco desesperada.

-Si –dijo ella-. He trabajado en la cocina de un restaurante –les explicó.

-estupendo –Kol y Stefan se frotaron las manos, y Rebekah se dirigió hacia Caroline.

-Son unos glotones –le dijo, ante el enfado de su marido y cuñados.

-Eso no es cierto…estamos en edad de crecimiento, y tenemos que alimentarnos bien –Caroline reprimió una risa ante la contestación de Kol.

-Si con treinta y seis años todavía estas en edad de crecimiento te llevamos a un congreso de medicina –le espetó Stefan, alzando una ceja, ante la divertida mirada del resto-. Ganaríamos una fortuna con el descubrimiento –Elijah y Klaus ahogaron una carcajada al igual que Esther, Bekah y Caroline. Mikael resopló, dándose paciencia a sí mismo.

-Chicos –llamó su atención-. Sobra decir que Caroline ser parte de la familia, al igual que Esther, y aunque trabaje aquí, estas será su casa.

-Eso se da por supuesto –dijo Kol, a o que Elijah y Stefan asintieron, al igual que Bekah. Klaus se quedó callado, como era su costumbre…no sabía si la presencia de esa chica le incomodaba o no….pero había algo en ella que le perturbaba.

Después de ese rato de presentaciones, Stefan y Bekah se despidieron.

-Bekah está agotada –le dijo Stefan-. Pero mañana vendremos a cenar –le dijo Caroline.

-Haré algo especial, entonces –prometió con una pequeña sonrisa. Una vez partieron a su casa, Esther condujo a Caroline a su habitación; estaba en el segundo piso, al otro lado del pasillo, donde dormía al familia. Era una habitación espaciosa, decorada en tonos cafés, con una cama de matrimonio, una cómoda y dos mesillas. Un enorme armario reposaba frente a la cama. El mobiliario, en tonos claros, era moderno y de buena calidad. La habitación tenía un pequeña cuarto de baño; Caroline nuca había tenido un cuarto así, y observaba maravillada cada rincón.

-¿Te gustas? –le preguntó Esther.

-Es enorme –dijo asombrada-. Me encanta –se asomó a la ventana, cubierta por unas cortinas blancas, desde done había una vista preciosa de los jardines traseros. Después de instalarse, con la compañía de Esther y los chicos, le enseñaron la casa. Era inmensa, y estaba exquisitamente decorada, con muebles de estilo colonial español. La cocina era espaciosa, moderna y equipada con los mejores aparatos.

-Vaya –decía Caroline, cada vez que descubría otra habitación.

-¿Te ha gustado la casa? –interrogó Elijah.

-Es preciosa –admiró Caroline, adentrándose en la cocina, observó que Klasu no había abierto la boca en todo el rato, y se quedó en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

-Mañana te enseñaremos el rancho –dijo éste, con una sonrisa de simpatía.

-¿Habéis cenado? –interrogó Esther a Kol. Éste asintió.

-Bekah ha cocinado –dijo con un gracioso mohín-. No tiene ni idea –le confesó a Caroline que le miraba divertida. Esther miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya pasaba de la media noche.

-Estoy agotada, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches chicos –se despidió de ellos- te veré mañana Caroline, espero que descanses.

-Buenas noches Esther –se despidió, quedándose con los tres chicos a solas. Kol y Elijah miraban a Esther subir las escaleras.

-Ya tardaba; papá hace rato que se ha ido a dormir –dijo Kol, ahogando una risita. Klaus le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, señalándole a Caroline con la cabeza.

-Vamos Klaus; ella va a formar parte de la familia, y se terminara enterando –Klaus siseo entre dientes, mientras que Elijah le explicaba a Caroline.

-Nuestra madre murió cuando nació Klaus .Caroline asintió, ya que Esther y Mikael le habían contado la historia-. Desde entonces, papá no ha rehecho su vida, hasta que apareció Esther a trabajar aquí, hace diez años –a Caroline no le sorprendió la revelación.

-Si –dijo ella-. Me hablaron de ella, ¿se llamaba Ally o algo así, no?

-Arianna –le corrigió Klaus, lanzándole una fría mirada; Caroline se encogió un poco, debido al tono que utilizó.

-Claro, lo siento –se disculpó mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Me he confundido.

-¿No puedes ser un poco más amable? –le regaño Kol a su hermano. Klaus apartó la vista, pero se quedó quieto en su sitio, mirando de reojo a la joven.

-¿Por qué lo de vuestro padre y Esther es secreto? –interrogó de nuevo, intentando recomponerse.

-Ellos lo quieren mantener así –Lijah se encogió de hombros-. Piensan que no sabemos nada –rio malicioso.

-¿Cómo es que no te sorprende? –preguntó Kol.

-En el avión, mientras volvía del servicio, los vi abrazados –confesó Caroline, con una media sonrisa-. Y al oírme llegar, se separaron de repente –se encogió de hombros. De modo que no hice ningún comentario –Kol y Elijah rieron, incluso Klaus no pudo evitar sonreír con disimulo.

-Pues ya eres cómplice del mayor secreto de la familia Mikaelson –le dijo Kol, rodeándole los hombros-. Suponemos que estarás cansada –Caroline ahogó un bostezo.

-Un poco, ¿a qué hora os levantáis?, para tener el desayuno a tiempo.

-A las ocho solemos bajar a desayunar –le dijo Eljah, pero Klaus habló.

-¿Eres la cocinera, y Esther no te ha explicado los horarios de las comidas? –interrogó un poco brusco. Caroline se quedó cortada, sin saber que decir. Todos en la familia eran muy amables, pero Klaus…estaba claro que, por alguna razón oculta, ella no le casi nada bien, y no lo disimulaba en absoluto.

-Mañana se lo preguntaré todo –se excusó agachando la cabeza, y se giró hacia Kol y Elijah-. Buenas noches chicos, que descanséis –esbozó una sonrisa a los dos.

-Buenas noches Caroline –al salir por la puerta, pasó al lado de Klaus sin mírale, y él hizo lo propio.

-Estupendo –masculló Elijah, una vez que Caroline subió las escaleras-. ¿Tanto te cuesta ser amable? –le recriminó a su hermano pequeño-. Va a pensar que somos unos lunáticos.

-Ella viene a trabajar aquí –dijo Klaus-. No la hemos adoptado, ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste antes a papá? –le espetó Kol-. Esa chica ha sufrido mucho, y está muy falta de cariño.

-Y más ahora, que Bill no está –le recordó Elijah. Klaus recordó lo que les había contado su padre cuando Caroline y Esther subieron a la habitación de la joven; eso era cierto, había sufrido mucho, y la muerte de su padre había sido un mazazo para ella…pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta; ninguna mujer joven se merecía su compasión, fuera cual fuera el motivo.

-La vida te pone a prueba de vez en cuando –se encogió de hombros.

-Klaus –dijo Kol lentamente-. ¿Cuándo coño vas a convencerte que no todas las chicas son como Hayley? –le interrogó hastiado.

-No puedes ser así con todas las mujeres jóvenes que te conoce –le espetó Elijah-. Así que por el bien de todos, intenta ser un poco amable con ella –le advirtió severo. Sin decir una sola palabra acerca del tema, se dio la vuelta, dejando allí a sus hermanos y subiendo a su cuarto.

Tumbado en la cama, hizo un repaso mental de todo lo acontecido esa noche; e intentó buscar una explicación a por que esa chica no le era indiferente, ya habían destrozado su corazón una vez, y no permitiría que nadie volviera a hacerlo, se juró a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos.


	3. Un día en el rancho Killarney

**¡Hola a todas! Hoy es mi cumpleaños y he querido actualizar algunas de las historias como sorpresa para vosotras espero que disfrutéis ;)**

**CAPÍTULO 3: Un día en el rancho Killarney**

El despertador sacó a Caroline de su reparador sueño a las siete en punto de la mañana; abrió los ojos lentamente, estirándose a sus anchas e incorporándose de la cama. Nunca había dormido en una cama tan amplia y calentita, y había descansado más en estos dos últimos días que en toda su vida. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama, haciendo un repaso mental a todo lo que había sucedido hasta entonces.

Esbozó una sonrisa divertida, acordándose de los hermanos Mikaelson y sus ocurrencias; en verdad eran muy simpáticos… a excepción de Klaus. Por lo que le contaron Mikael y Esther, le costó superar su ruptura con esa chica, y desde entonces no permitía que ninguna mujer traspasará los limites hacia su corazón… y eso la incluía a ella; no sabía por qué el la veía como una amenaza; comparándose con él, era un niña, se llevaban casi diez años… seguro que tendría a medio condado femenino babeando detrás de él, porque había que reconocer que era alto, fuerte… y muy guapo. Sacudió la cabeza, desechándose esos pensamientos; viendo el recibimiento que tuvo por su parte, decidió que hablaría con él lo justo y necesario, y punto.

Después de darse una ducha y arreglar un poco la habitación, se encaminó hacia la cocina; Esther ya estaba allí, café en mano.

-Buenos días Caroline, ¿has dormido bien?

-Buenos días a ti también Esther; he dormido muy bien, la cama es muy cómoda –confeso tímida-. Ayer se me olvidó preguntarte los horarios de las comidas –recordó la conversación con Klaus, y como se lo recriminó.

-El desayuno suele ser a las ocho; y los sábados y los domingos a las nueve –le explicó-. El almuerzo a la una y media, y la cena a las ocho y media –le enumeró-. Los fines de semana no son tan estrictos, pero entre semana sí.

-Me imagino que comen rápido y vuelven a los establos –adivinó Caroline. Esther asintió con la cabeza.

-Hay más de dos mil cabezas de ganado; y aunque están Jeremy y los peones, los chicos siempre tienen algo que hacer –le explicó con una sonrisa.

-Mi padre me contaba que siempre estaban de acá para allá –recordó con una mueca de pena-. Esther… me gustaría ir a ver a mi padre –le pidió, intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Por supuesto, cielo; en cuanto los chicos desayunen, iremos –le prometió. Caroline le dio las gracias, con la ayuda de Esther, preparó el desayuno. Antes de que bajaran los chicos, le enseñó la despensa y donde guardaban los utensilios y la vajilla.

-Habrá que ir al pueblo a comprar –observó Esther-. Podemos acercarnos después de ir a ver a tu padre. Haz una lista con todo lo que necesitas-. Caroline asintió, ya que ésta le había puesto al corriente de los gustos culinarios de la familia, y la despensa estaba casi vacía. Puso la mesa, con todo lo que había preparado, y una repleta cafetera. A las ocho menos cinco, el sonido de las espuelas la alertó de que alguien se acercaba a la cocina. Mikael y Elijah entraron en ella, admirando la mesa con sorpresa y admiración.

-Wow, que festín –exclamó Elijah contento, frotándose las manos mirando con hambre el beicon, los huevos revueltos, las tostadas…

-¿Has descansado, Caroline? –le preguntó Mikael mientras ambos se sentaban a la mesa.

-Sí, gracias –agradeció la chica-. ¿Café? –ambos asintieron, mientras servía el café, una voz alegre resonó en la habitación.

-Buenos días por la mañana –canturreó Kol, que entró seguido de Klaus-. ¿Cómo dormiste Caroline?

-Buenos días –respondió ésta, contagiada por su entusiasmo-. Muy bien, gracias. ¿Queréis café? –interrogó a ambos hermanos.

-Si, por favor –agradeció Kol, sentándose en su sitio habitual, en la otra cabecera de la mesa. Caroline sirvió el café a Kol, y después se volvió a Klaus.

-¿Quieres? –le señaló la cafetera; éste le contestó sin apenas mirarla, con un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, mientras untaba mantequilla en una tostada. Caroline rodó imperceptiblemente los ojos, y una vez le puso el café, se quedó de pie, apoyada en la encimera de la cocina, bebiendo el suyo.

-¿Dónde está Esther? –interrogó Elijah, después de servirse una buena ración de huevos revueltos.

-Está con la señora White arriba, ya ha desayunado –les informó. Mikael se volvió hacia ella, señalándole una silla vacía.

-Siéntate y desayuna tranquila –le ordenó con cariño.

-Pensé que querríais desayunar en familia y… -Kol la interrumpió.

-Y tú también eres parte de ella.

-Así que siéntate –Elijah apartó la silla que estaba a su lado, justo la que quedaba enfrente de Klaus. Al sentarse, pudo ver como sus ojos se clavaban en ella, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, pero muy atentamente. Caroline intentó no ponerse nerviosa, y por suerte, una pregunta dirigida a ella la distrajo.

-¿Quieres venir a ver el rancho? Podemos ensillarte un caballo –le propuso Kol.

-No puedo, tengo que ir al pueblo con Esther a hacer la compra –les contó-. Y a ver a mi padre –musitó con pena.

Algo en el interior de Klaus se contrajo al ver sus ojos, brillantes por las lágrimas que querían salir de ellos... los ojos de color azul de esa chica eran grandes y expresivos, y pensó en lo bonitos que se verían cuando la alegría brillara en ellos, suspiró para sus adentros, interrogándose a qué demonios venían esos pensamientos, y siguió desayunando en silencio.

-Por supuesto –la animó Mikael, dedicándole una sonrisa de ánimo y comprensión, lo mismo que Kol y Elijah.

-Entonces vendrás por la tarde y sin excusas –exclamó Kol, apuntándola con el dedo índice.

-¿Es una amenaza? –inquirió Caroline divertida, alzando una ceja.

-Sip –respondió-. Si no te daremos la murga hasta que vengas –replicó satisfecho.

-O te torturemos a cosquillas hasta que aceptes –añadió Elijah, con una sonrisa malévola. Caroline se echó a reír… en esos momentos se disipaba su tristeza, y el recuerdo de su padre no era tan doloroso.

-Pues os va a salir el tiro por la culata, porque no tengo una sola cosquilla –les aclaró, riéndose, al igual que Mikael, que seguía atento a la divertida conversación.

-Vaya –se lamentó Elijah, con un falso puchero de pena.

-Entonces no pararemos hasta encontrar tus puntos débiles –exclamó Kol, frotándose cómicamente la barbilla.

-Entonces yo pondré un candado a la nevera –replicó satisfecha, levantándose y llevando su taza al fregadero. La cara de los dos hermanos era un poema, y Mikael a duras penas reprimía las risas mientras se levantaba.

-Eso es hija, impotente –le previno-. Tengo que irme, voy a hablar con Giuseppe –informó a sus hijos.

-Te acompaño –Kol bebió su café a toda prisa-. Así te cuento lo ocurrido.

-Jeremy me lo ha explicado; pero después hablaremos los tres –su vista se giró hacia Klaus. Éste, que se había mantenido callado y apartado de la conversación, alzó los ojos ante la seria mirada de su padre.

-Empezaron ellos; nosotros solo fuimos a advertirles lo que había pasado y ent… -se defendió, pero Mikael no le dejó hablar.

-Os había dicho que no quería mas peleas, ¿estamos? –ahora la advertencia iba dirigida a los tres. Elijah y Kol asintieron, y Klaus también, resignado. Mikael y Kol se marcharon; Elijah apuró también su café, alegando que el veterinario llegaría en media hora.

-Vamos a vacunar a los terneros que nacieron hace tres semanas –le informó a Caroline.

-¿Nacieron muchos? –interrogó mientras recogía la mesa.

-Cuarenta y cinco –respondió Elijah-. Y esperamos veinte más durante estas dos semanas; por la tarde te llevaremos a verlos –le recordó. Caroline asintió contenta, le encantaba ver a los recién nacidos.

-Bien, me voy; ¿vas a ir a los pastos? –interrogó a su hermano. Klaus levantó la cabeza para contestarle.

-Sí; voy a trasladar a los sementales al pasto sur –le dijo a su hermano.

-¿No es un poco pronto para eso? –inquirió Elijah, poniéndose bien la camisa-. Todavía estamos a principios de octubre.

-Papá decía que no había que trasladar a los sementales a nuevos pastos hasta que no hiciera frio –dijo Caroline en voz alta, sin ningún animo de contradecir a los hermanos. Klaus la miró alucinado… ¿quién se creía que era?

-Te recuerdo que tu trabajo aquí es cocinar, no opinar sobre lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer –espetó cabreado. Caroline se maldijo en silencio por haber abierto la boca.

-Lo siento, no pretendía pon…

-¿No pretendías, que? –Klaus se levantó de la mesa, mirándola intensamente. La joven se encogió ante esa taladradora mirada, y agachó la cabeza, sin saber dónde meterse.

-Klaus… era un simple comentario –intervino Elijah, conciliador-. Ella no pretendía cuestionarte, ¿verdad Caroline? –se volvió hacia la chica, roja de la vergüenza.

-Clar… claro que no –intervino con rapidez-. Era un comentario que solía hacer mi padre, nada más –se disculpó de nuevo, nerviosa y retorciéndose las manos. Klaus soltó un pequeño siseó, mirándola con furia antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la cocina.

Elijah observó atónito la reacción de su hermano, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos…cierto que su hermano no era muy sociable con las mujeres, pero nunca había saltado de ese modo; simplemente se dedicaba a ignorarlas y punto. Su vista se posó de nuevo en Caroline, que estaba intentando retener las lágrimas mientras metía los platos en el lavavajillas.

-Disculpa a mi hermano, Caroline: solo tiene un mal día –Carolline suspiró, elevando su vista hacia él.

-No debería haber dicho eso –se auto reprochó con pena-. No quería molestarlo; sé que por alguna razón, no le caigo bien –bajó la vista, triste-. Quizá no haya sido buena idea venir aquí.

-No digas eso –Elijah la tomó por los hombros, reconfortándola-. Veras, mi hermano sufrió mucho a cuenta de una chica y… -Caroline le cortó.

-Mikael y Esther me lo explicaron antes de venir; pero yo no pretendo…

-¿Te lo han contado? –Caroline asintió con la cabeza-. Es muy cabezota; piensa que todas las mujeres te la juegan y terminan abandonándote –dijo con resignación-. Ten paciencia Caroline, es lo único que puedo decirte.

-Gracias Elijah –agradeció Caroline, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-. Te veré a la hora de la comida.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien? –inquirió preocupado; Caroline afirmó con la cabeza.

-Hasta la comida, entones –una vez sola, Caroline suspiró resignada mientras boli y libreta en mano, se encaminó hasta la despensa, intentando olvidar el encontronazo y concentrándose en la lista de la compra.

**CDMC**

Esther aparcó a las puertas del cementerio municipal. Caroline se quedó quieta en el asiento del copiloto, ahogando un sollozo que luchaba por salir de su garganta. Nunca le habían gustado esos sitios, y no podía creer que su padre ahora estuviera allí.

-Si no estás preparada, podemos volver otro día –le ofreció Esther, apoyado su mano en el brazo tembloroso de la chica. Caroline negó con la cabeza, y sin decir una palabra, cogió fuerzas para salir del coche.

Esther la condujo hasta la tumba de Bill, cubierta por una sencilla lapida gris, con el nombre de su padre y su fecha de nacimiento y defunción.

-Papá –su voz se quebró, y las lágrimas surcaron su rostro sin pudor alguno. Esther apretó su brazo, en señal de consuelo; no sabía que podía decirle ni hacer para mitigar su dolor. Caroline apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Esther, y así permaneció, en silencio, hasta que su llanto cesó.

-¿Estás mejor? –le preguntó ella.

-Más o menos –contestó con un gesto de pena-. Gracias –tomó el pañuelo que Esther le tendió-. Todavía no consigo hacerme a la idea –se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo las lágrimas.

-Tienes que darte tiempo, hija –le dijo ésta-. Poco a poco –le palmeó la mano con afecto.

-Otro día traeré flores –dijo la voz en un hilo de voz.

-Te acompañaré las veces que haga falta –le ofreció Esther-. O puedes venir las veces que quieras tu sola; ¿sabes conducir? –Caroline afirmó con la cabeza-. Entonces puedes cogerte mi coche, y venir cuando quieras.

-Sois demasiado buenos conmigo, y apenas me conocéis –musitó ésta, pensativa.

-Tu padre y Mikael eran muy amigos, Caroline. Bill hizo mucho por el rancho, y sé que a él –señaló la tumba-. No le gustaría verte en Mystic Falls, sola y sufriendo.

-Gracias por todo, Esther –agradeció de nuevo; se sentía abrumada por como todos le habían abierto las puertas de su hogar, eran muy buenos y cariñosos… excepto uno.

Unos minutos después, abandonaron el cementerio, dirigiéndose hacia Huntsville, para hacer la compra. Esther iba mostrándole los rincones del pueblo, incluso tomaron un café y un bollo a media mañana. El resto se les fue haciendo la compra, y casi ya tenía que empezar a preparar el almuerzo cuando llegaron al rancho. A toda prisa, ordenaron la comida, y Caroline se enfrascó en la elaboración de ésta.

-Voy a tender la ropa –le dijo Esther-. ¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda?

-Tranquila; esto ya está casi hecho –señaló el puré de patatas y los guisantes-. Solo queda el pollo, que está en el horno –Esther asintió recordándole que estaría en el patio trasero.

Como estaba casi todo preparado, decidió hacer un pastel de manzana, recordando que Bekah y Stefan venían a cenar a la noche. También preparó la masa para hacer un bizcocho para el desayuno del día siguiente. Se puso la radio, encontrando la frecuencia de una emisora de música pop. Le encantaba cocinas, tenía un don especial para ello; nadie le había enseñado. Había cocinado desde que empezó el instituto, ya que su abuelo no tenía ni idea; así que ella, un buen día, agarró un libro de cocina, y probando y probando, al final le pilló el tranquillo.

Estaba tan concentrada en el bizcocho, y con la radio puesta, que no se percató de que unos pasos se acercaban a la cocina. Klaus se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta, viéndola trastear por la estancia, canturreando partes de una canción con voz suave. La recorrió con la mirada; los vaqueros ajustados que llevaba marcaban sus curvas; sus ojos admiraron su cintura de avispa, sus piernas firmes, ni muy delgadas ni muy anchas. Estudió la forma de su espalda, y como una cascada de rizos rubios llegaba hasta su cintura; ayer y esta mañana lo llevaba recogido.

Estaba tan ensimismado mirándola, que no se percató de que sus hermanos y su padre entraron por la puerta de casa.

-¿Qué haces? –la voz de Elijah le sacó de su letargo. Caroline se dio la vuelta, quedándose parada al ver allí a su tormento de metro noventa y pelo rubio.

-Acabo de llegar –mintió de forma descarada-. Hola –saludó a la chica, con tono seco.

-Hola –saludó Caroline, en general-. Lo siento, me he entretenido y no he puesto la mesa.

-No pasa nada; ¿Qué es esto? –inquirió Kol, metiendo el dedo en la masa-. Está muy bueno –alabó, después de saborearlo.

-Es para el bizcocho de mañana –le explico Caroline-. Y es para el desayuno –le recordó. Arqueó una ceja al ver el puchero lastimoso de Kol, y volvió a negar, divertida. Se sorprendía a ella misma, ya que le costaba entablar confianza con desconocidos, pero con los Mikaelson no tenía esa sensación, y le gustaba.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –le ofreció Elijah, viendo que Caroline buscaba frenéticamente el mantel y los cubiertos.

-No, puedo yo sola –al momento entró Esther por la cocina.

-Habéis llegado temprano –les dijo a modo de saludo-. ¿Cómo ha ido la conversación con Giuseppe? –le preguntó a Mikael.

-Por lo menos se ha disculpado por el incidente –le explicó éste-. Me ha asegurado que no se volverá a repetir… y más le vale que sea así –refunfuñó un poco cabreado.

-¿Has hablado también con Silas y Damon? –interrogó preocupada.

-No estaban allí –se adelantó Kol a la contestación y encogiéndose de hombros. Esther dirigió a Mikael una mirada inquieta, pero éste la tranquilizo.

-Tranquila, no pasará nada –a los chicos no les pasó desapercibida la imperceptible sonrisa que Esther intercambió con su padre, pero ignoraron el gesto, como siempre hacían. Cuando volvieron la cabeza al resto, Caroline casi había terminado de poner la mesa, con la colaboración de Kol y Elijah.

-Que me aspen –murmuró incrédulo-. Vosotros cooperando en la cocina –comentó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Gracias por tu apreciación, papá –agradeció Elijah, rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué va a pensar Caroline de nosotros? –preguntó Kol, ofendido-. No le creas, Care –le guiñó un ojo a la joven, que rio divertida por el comentario, al volverse para colocar las servilletas, trastabilló con un cordón suelto de sus converse, cayéndose ésta a los pies de Klaus, que en ese momento pasaba a su altura. Sin levantar la vista, murmuró una disculpa en vos baja, ya que casi choca con él.

-Lo siento –se agachó apresuradamente, y Klaus hizo lo propio sin mirarla, para recogerlas. Éste le tendió las que había recogido, y al tomarlas, sus dedos se rozaron.

Una corriente eléctrica traspasó los dedos de Caroline, subiendo por todo su brazo… y lo mismo le ocurrió a Klaus, que levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de Caroline; ésta lo miraba fijamente, sin saber qué es lo que había ocurrido. Sus ojos conectaron por unos segundos; Caroline se perdió en ese mar azul, y él se dio cuenta, por primera vez, que detrás de la tristeza por la pérdida de su padre, los ojos azules de Caroline llevaban impregnados una calidez y ternura que le impactaron de inmediato… pero enseguida se recompuso, y su coraza lo envolvió de nuevo.

-Ten más cuidado –el frio tono de Klaus le devolvió a la realidad, y se puso de pie de inmediato.

-Gracias –dijo Caroline, apartando la vista de él y volviéndose a la mesa, para colocar las servilletas. Sus dedos todavía le escocían, y en su estómago apareció un revoloteó de mariposas, que lo inundaron por completo. Intentando ignorar esa sensación, terminó de poner la mesa, y por fin, pudieron sentarse a comer.

-Bien, ¿qué tenemos de menú? –interrogó Mikael, sentando en la cabecera y admirando los alimentos.

-Puré de patatas, guisantes salteados y pollo horneado –enumeró Caroline, satisfecha.

-Tiene una pinta estupenda –la animó Esther, sentada enfrente suyo.

La comida transcurrió tranquila, en una relajada conversación, pero Caroline apenas levantó la vista del plato, todavía azorada por lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás. Klaus se percató de lo que le pasaba a Caroline, y dedujo que ella también había sentido esa corriente con el roce sus dedos.

-Estaba todo delicioso, eres una estupenda cocinera –le felicitó Mikael a Caroline, una vez terminaron. Las mejillas de Caroline se tornaron de un color rosado, y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Reitero las palabras de mi padre, estaba todo buenísimo –dijo Kol, después de repetir pollo dos veces.

-Gracias –sonrió con timidez, y se levantó para poner la cafetera, a la vez que Esther se levantó para empezar a recoger. Una vez tomaron el café, Mikael y los chicos se levantaron para volver al trabajo.

-Ponte las botas de montar –le recordó Kol-. Prometimos que esta tarde te enseñaríamos el rancho –miró a Esther, que ya había recogido casi todo, y el lavaplatos estaba en marcha.

-Ve –la animó con una sonrisa-. Ya casi está todo.

-Voy arriba a cambiarme, gracias Esther –salió deprisa de la cocina.

-¡Te esperamos en el establo! –oyó que le gritaba Elijah desde abajo. Los chicos salieron, y Mikael se acercó a Esther por detrás, rodeándole la cintura.

-Por fin un poco de intimidad –ronroneó contra la sueva piel de su cuello, dejando un pequeño beso. La mujer rio divertida, volviéndose y quedando frente a frente.

-Caroline puede bajar en cualquier momento –le reprochó con cariño, pero no protestó cando Mikael dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios. Le rodeó el cuello, dispuesta a devolverle el beso… pero unas espuelas resonaron, acercándose.

-Oye papá… ¿sabes si Jeremy ha llamado para que reparen la máquina de pienso? –Mikael y Esther se separaron sobresaltados al oír la voz de Kol. Esther se volvió hacia el fregadero, y su padre se apartó como un resorte de ella.

-¿Qué decías? –preguntó a su hijo, que justo aparecía por la puerta de la cocina.

-Que si Jeremy ha llamado para que vengan a arreglar la máquina de pienso –repitió éste, mirando a ambos simultáneamente.

-Ehhh…si… creo que me lo ha comentado esta mañana –respondió, todavía un poco aturdido.

-Está bien; ¿vais a acercaros después?; vamos a lleva a Caroline a ver los pastos -les ofreció.

-Tengo trabajo esperándome en el despacho –le respondió su padre-. Quizás un poco más tarde –le propuso.

-Yo también me acercaré a los establos después –dijo Esther volviéndose.

Kol se despidió de ellos, y se fue rumbo a los establos, reprimiendo la carcajada hasta que salió de la casa. Todavía seguía riéndose cuando llegó al encuentro de sus hermanos.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –preguntó Klaus, ensillando su caballo.

-Por poco pillo a papá y a Esther en un arranque de pasión –les explicó. Elijah miró a su hermano, negando con la cabeza.

-Apuesto a que volviste a la cocina solo para ver si los cazabas –adivinó, con una ceja alzada.

-Pues claro –respondió éste, como si fuera obvio-. No entiendo por qué juegan al escondite; no nos vamos a escandalizar –murmuró, buscando un caballo apropiado para Caroline.

-Deberías ensillar a Mistie; es la más dócil –le aconsejó Elijah. Hizo caso a su hermano, y en ello estaba cuando la figura de Caroline apareció por la puerta.

-Estoy un poco desentrenada –advirtió a los hermanos, mirando un poco preocupada a los caballos.

-Tranquila, iremos a tu paso –le prometió Kol-. Te presento a Mistie; es muy buena y tranquila –Caroline se acercó a la yegua parda, acariciándole el hocico.

-Es muy bonita –admiró; hacía tiempo que no montaba, y ese pensamiento le hizo acordarse de su padre, y como él le había enseñado a montar a caballo. Los hermanos se dieron cuenta de su tristeza, y adivinaron lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica.

-¿Vamos entonces? –dijo Elijah, en un intento por alegrar un poco el ambiente; Caroline asintió, y con la ayuda de Kol, pronto estuvo encima de la grupa del caballo. Tomó las riendas, encaminándose hacia la puerta, donde estaban ya Klaus y Elijah encima de los suyos. Caroline miró los caballos negros de raza apaalosa que ambos montaban; los apaalosa eran la raza favorita de su padre.

-Que bonitos –dijo admirándolos con una sonrisa.

-Te presento a Bings –le dijo Elijah, señalándole a su caballo-. El de Klaus se llama Concord, y el de Kol Mr. Spock –Caroline hizo una mueca extraña.

-¿Mr. Spock? –repitió-. ¿Cómo el doctor Spock, de Star Treck? –preguntó.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –inquirió Kol, poniéndose a su altura-. Me encanta Star Treck –le aclaró con una graciosa mueca.

-Nada, nada –contestó ésta de inmediato-. ¿No es un nombre un poco raro, para un caballo?

-Te lo dije –rebatió Elijah, mirando a su hermano mientras rodaba los ojos.

-¿Podemos dejar esta absurda conversación y marcharnos de una vez, por favor? –pidió Klaus, con voz cansada.

-No protestes tanto, ¿acaso tienes prisa? –le interrogó Elijah, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Klaus tiró las riendas con maestría, saliendo del establo, seguido por el resto.

Caroline iba entre Kol y Elijah, que le mostraron la extensión del rancho Killarnery, explicándole hasta donde llegaban sus tierras. Caroline admiró los toros, vacas y terneros, que pastaban a sus anchas en los diversos prados, cercados los unos de los otros. Kol y Elijah se metieron en el de los toros, pero Caroline se quedó fuera; siempre le habían impresionado esos enormes animales, y las afiladas cornamentas que coronaban sus testas.

-Mi padre me dijo que los descornabais –preguntó tímidamente a Klaus, que se había quedado fuera con ella.

-Y así es –contestó sin mirarla-. Pero solo a los que nacen aquí; todos estos son adquiridos en subastas o comprados –le explicó escuetamente.

Caroline se percató de que Klaus no tenía muchas ganas de hablarle, de modo que se alejó de su lado, acercándose más a la barrera. Klaus observó cómo se alejaba, mirándola de reojo. Todavía no encontraba explicación alguna a lo que había pasado a la hora de la comida… ni porque esos ojos habían calado tanto en su mente. Prosiguieron el paseo a caballo, y de vuelta a los establos, le enseñaron a Caroline los terneros recién nacidos; ahí sí que se atrevió a entrar; incluso alimentó a uno de ellos, que estaba un poco débil.

-Se te da bien –le dijo Kol, que estaba acuclillado a su lado, acariciando el lomo del becerro.

-Recuerdo el rancho de mi padre, en Montana –le contó, mientras alimentaba al pequeño-. Siempre que podía, me escabullía a verlos; me encantaba darles de comer –le confesó.

-¿Te acuerdas mucho de él, verdad? –la joven asintió, con una mueca de tristeza.

-Todavía me cuesta hacerme a la idea –bajó la vista al ternero, en un intento de esconder sus ojos, vidriosos por la emoción. Kol le puso una mano en el hombro, reconfortándola.

-Caroline; mi padre nos contó tu situación, y lo mal que te ha tratado tu abuela. Déjame terminar –le pidió-. Pero aquí nadie va a hacerte daño, lo único que queremos es que olvides todo eso.

-Sois demasiado buenos –repitió Caroline una vez más, agradeciendo las palabras de Kol con una sonrisa sincera.

-Si alguna vez quieres hablar, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo; incluso con Elijah y Stefan –añadió-. Soy un consejero estupendo; mi especialidad es escuchar a las mujeres –Caroline rio divertida.

-Que modesto; ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dispara.

-¿Cómo es que no tienes novia? –preguntó sin más rodeos. Kol se encogió de hombros, en un gesto despreocupado.

-He salido con varias; supongo que no ha aparecido la adecuada –le explicó con simpatía y naturalidad-. ¿Y tú? –interrogó malicioso-. ¿A cuántos chicos has partido el corazón? –Caroline se sonrojó ante la pregunta, ante la diversión de Kol.

-Tuve un novio en el penúltimo año de instituto –confesó roja como una amapola-. Pero nada serio –Kol la observaba divertido.

-Vale, vale –levantó las manos, en un gesto pacificador-. Por hoy es suficiente.

-¿Significa eso que vas a seguir interrogándome? –preguntó Caroline, alucinada.

-Nunca hemos tenido una hermanita a quien proteger, y espantarle los moscones… de modo que mis hermanos y yo nos vamos a divertir –la picó malicioso.

-Serás… -Caroline le dio un pequeño manotazo en el hombro, y ambos rieron divertidos, sin darse cuenta que unos ojos los escrutaban desde la distancia.

La suave risa de la chica resonó en los oídos de Klaus… y muy en el fondo, sintió una punzada de alivio al verla reír abiertamente… pero a la vez entrecerró los ojos, mirando como compartía bromas y conferencias con su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué te pasa? –volvió la cabeza ante la pregunta Elijah, que se había acercado a su lado.

-Nada –apartó su mirada, acercándose a uno de los terneros.

-Estás muy raro –meditó Elijah en voz alta, con el ceño fruncido.

-No me pasa nada –resopló, un poco enfadado. Elijah le miraba torciendo la boca, en un gesto de desacuerdo.

-No te lo crees ni tú –contestó-. ¿Por qué has saltado así con Caroline esta mañana? –le preguntó sin dar más rodeos.

-Ella no es quien para decirnos como desempeñar nuestro trabajo –replicó, abriendo el bebedero para los animales. Elijah resopló cabreado.

-Y ella lo sabe, Klaus; por el amor de dios, no lo dijo con mala intención… ¿Klaus?, ¿me estás escuchando? –preguntó; al volverse, se dio cuenta de que su hermano se había alejado, sin hacerle caso… volvió la cara, mirando en la misma dirección que Klaus. Kol y Caroline reían divertidos, de seguro por alguna de las ocurrencias de su hermano. Miró de reojo a su hermano pequeño, quedándose de piedra… ¿eran imaginaciones suyas… o Klaus estaba celoso?

-No puede ser –murmuró entre dientes, pero Klaus lo oyó.

-¿Decías algo? –Elijah meneó la cabeza.

-Nada, nada –ni por asomo iba a decirle algo referente al tema-. Esto se pone interesante –celebró para sus adentros. Unos minutos después, Trevor y Brady, dos de los vaqueros, entraban en el establo.

-Disculpa Elijah, hay una mujer que pregunta por alguno de los gerentes –le informó Trevor.

-¿Quién es? –interrogó extrañado; no esperaban a ningún comprador esa tarde.

-Dicen que viene de parte de la Comisión de ganaderos del condado –se explicó Brady, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Vosotros habías quedado con alguien? –preguntó a sus hermanos, que se habían acercado, al igual que Caroline. Klaus y Kol negaron con la cabeza, de modo que Elijah salió a su encuentro, con el resto detrás de él.

Una joven bajita y castaña, con el pelo rizado y ojos marrones miraba con detenimiento a su alrededor. Vestía un caro traje de chaqueta color cereza, y calzaba unos altísimos tacones negros.

-Soy Elijah Mikaelson, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo? –inquirió con educación. La chica frunció el ceño, mirando los papeles que sostenía en un brazo.

-Pensaba que el gerente del rancho era… Mikael Mikaelson.

-Es mi padre; mi padre y mis hermanos compartimos la gerencia del rancho –le explicó. La joven se ajustó sus modernas gafas negras, ojeando unos papeles, pero Kol se adelantó, saludando a la joven.

-Kol Saltzman –la joven lo miró por encima de sus gafas arqueando una ceja-. Hijastro de Mikael –le aclaró.

-Klaus Mikaelson –se presentó el otro hermano.

-Es un placer: la Comisión ganadera del condado ha iniciado unos estudios destinados a mejorar la calidad de la carne –les explicó sin más preámbulos-. Según tengo entendido, ustedes crían ganado para los mataderos.

-Una parte de nuestro ganado –le recalcó Elijah-. ¿Quiere ver la nave de engorde? –la joven castaña asintió, y Elijah, caballeroso, le cedió el paso. Klaus, Kol y Caroline los siguieron a poca distancia.

-¿Qué es la nave de engorde? –inquirió Caroline, mirando a Kol.

-Es donde tenemos a las reses destinadas a la venta, bien sean mataderos o empresas de alimentos privadas; vigilamos su dieta, hasta que llegan al peso de matadero y son aptas para el consumo –Caroline escuchaba atentamente la explicación. Llegaron a otro de los establos; era alargado e inmenso, y lleno de vacas.

-Veo que tienen mecanizado el sistema de alimentación –observó la joven, mirando los aparatos.

-También contamos con la ayuda de veterinarios y nutricionistas –añadió Kol. La chica se adentró en el establo, observando de cerca a las reses y tropezando sin parar con sus zapatos de tacón.

-Se va a caer, no es muy aconsejable meterse aquí con esos zapatos –la chica levantó la vista, arqueando una ceja, ante la observación de Elijah, pero ignoró el comentario.

-¿Por qué tiene esto? –señaló una gila inmensa de barras de metal, en las que la cabeza de los animales quedaba tapada entre dos hierros.

-Es para que cada una coma lo que se le echa, y después no se coma la comida del de al lado –le aclaró Kol.

-No es hace daño ni les aprieta –añadió Klaus-. Simplemente es para mantenerlas en su sitio.

-Hay estudios que demuestran que es un método arcaico y en desuso –atacó la joven. Elijah abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-Verá señorita… -dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Pierce, Katherine Pierce –dijo ésta.

-Señorita Pierce; pude que el sistema le parezca arcaico… pero le aseguró que da muy buenos resultados –por la cara que puso Katherine, Elijah supo que no la había convencido.

-Según unos estudios recientes de la universidad de Ohio, está comprobado que engancharles del cuello puede causarles traumas psicológicos –los tres hermanos y Caroline no daban crédito a sus oídos.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Elijah, alucinado por lo que oía.

-Comer así no beneficia en absoluto a los animales- respondió, pagada de sí misma.

-¿Y que pretende?; ¿qué les demos el pienso con cuchara? –contraatacó Elijah, pegando un puntapié al suelo, con la punta de su bota.

-No sería mala idea –sugirió con una sonrisa perversa-. Era una broma –les aclaró de inmediato, pero a Elijah no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-Pues si conoce algún otro método para que el ganado de alimente… la escucho –la instó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pueden instalar los comederos libres de ganchos –sugirió, poniéndose bien las gafas.

-Si hacemos eso, no controlaremos lo que comen, y el peso se puede disparar –respondió, pagado de sí mismo.

-Pero sería más beneficioso para el bienestar de los animales- Elijah se agarró el puente de la nariz con los dedos, resoplando en voz baja.

-Los animales, gracias a dios, están muy bien cuidados –respondió con paciencia.

-No lo dudo… me refiero a su bienestar psicológico… los animales cuidados con esmero producen mejor carne; está científicamente comprobado –Klaus la miraba como si estuviera loca, mientras que Kol estaba rojo, intentando contener la carcajada. Caroline miraba a la chica alucinada.

-Mire, señorita Pierce; no tengo tiempo para esto… cuando mis vacas necesiten un psiquiatra, tenga por seguro que la llamaremos –la carcajada de Kol resonó en el establo, Katherine lo miró furibunda, quitándose las gafas y yendo hacia la salida.

-Puede que se lo tome a broma; pero la comisión dice que… -Elijah la interrumpió, ya sin paciencia alguna.

-No me va a convencer de que les ponga un comedor con música chill out para que se relajen; de modo que encantado de conocerla y hasta otro día –se despidió, ya en la puerta.

La pequeña mujer salió hecha una furia, lanzando juramentos: iba tan distraída y tropezando con los tacones, que por poco se cae al abrevadero de los caballos; consiguió mantener el equilibrio para no caerse dentro. Las risotadas de Kol y Klaus llegaron a sus oídos.

-Y para la próxima vez, venga con algo menos peligroso que esas trampas mortales, no se puede andar en un rancho con tacones –le recomendó Elijah, cruzando los brazos y mirando con una sonrisa malévola como se alejaba, mascullando algo nada agradable entre dientes. Se volvió a Caroline y a sus hermanos, que no podían parar de reír.

-Sin comentarios –rodó los ojos, entrando de nuevo al establo, seguido de Klaus.

-¿Siempre tenéis estas visitas tan extrañas? –preguntó Caroline a Kol, que le limpiaba las lágrimas causadas por la risa.

-Caroline –Kol la tomó de los hombros-. Bienvenida al rancho Killarney –la joven rubia sonrió divertida, negando con la cabeza.

**CDMC**

Después del tour por el rancho, y de la peculiar visita; Caroline dejó a los hermanos terminar sus quehaceres, y ella volvió, para preparar la cena. Horneó el pastel de manzana que había preparado al mediodía, y decidió hacer un risotto con setas y queso fundido como plato principal. Con la ayuda de Esther, puso la mesa en el comedor, ya que venían Rebekah y Stefan a cenar. Obviamente, el tema de conversación fue la visita de la señorita Pierce. Stefan se doblaba de la risa, golpeando el puño en la mesa.

-Os veo dándoles de comer a las vacas con cuchillo y tenedor –decía entre risas.

-Pobrecilla; parecía muy profesional –la defendió Caroline, recordando el divertido intercambio de opiniones.

-Lo que os habéis perdido –relataba Kol a Esther y a su padre.

-Espero que por lo menos le hayáis dicho, con educación –recalcó Mikael-. Que no estamos interesados en esos estudios.

-Dudo que vuelva a venir por aquí –respondió Elijah, pagado de sí mismo… y sonriendo para sus adentros, recordando a la chica.

Después del postre y el café, Caroline se fue a recoger la cocina, con la ayuda de Esther y Rebekah, que se fue con ellas, ya que los hombres se enfrascaron en conversaciones de negocios.

-La cena deliciosa, Caroline- la felicitó Bekah-. Tienes que darme la receta de la tarta de manzana, a Jospeh y a mí nos ha encantado –suspiró satisfecha, tocándose la tripa.

-¿Es un niño? –preguntó con una sonrisa-. No lo sabía, felicidades.

-Stefan esta como loco –contestó feliz-. Por cierto, nos tendrás aquí todos los sábados –le informó-. Sabes que Stefan y sus hermanos son copropietarios del rancho, junto con su padre –le aclaró, al ver su cara interrogante-. Siempre viene a echar una mano… no puede vivir sin sus animales- confesó divertida.

-Entonces menú especial para ti y para Joseph lo sábados –resolvió satisfecha, ante la divertida mirada de Esther, que seguía la conversación entre las jóvenes.

Después de un buen rato de charla, Stefan y Bekah se fueron a su casa; cuando las luces se apagaron en el rancho Killarney, Caroline hacia un repaso mental a todo lo vivido en el día. Se giró hacia la foto de su padre, y en silencio le dio gracias, por brindarle la oportunidad de tener una familia, y pertenecer a un lugar.

Con ese pensamiento se durmió satisfecha… y cuando estaba sumida en su sueño unos ojos azules y un pelo rubio se colaron en su mente.


	4. Acción de Gracias

**Come he dicho en el capítulo anterior quería hacer una actualización de los fics, así que hoy os haré dos actualizaciones en un día. Espero que disfrutéis de los capítulos.**

**CAPÍTULO 4: Acción de Gracias**

La vida en el rancho Killarney seguía su curso. Caroline ya llevaba viviendo allí casi un mes, y se había adaptado de maravilla. Su padre tenía razón, eran una familia maravillosa, todos ellos; se llevaba muy bien con los hermanos, incluso con Bekah y Stefan, a los que fue conociendo más en ese tiempo. Descubrió que Stefan era tan simpático y bromista como Kol, incluso más; y con Bekah había hecho muy buenas migas, cogiendo confianza poco a poco. Kol la hacía reír a cada momento, y Elijah era un encanto, amable y protector; en su compañía se sentía tranquila… bueno, en realidad los hermanos mayores habían adoptado a Caroline como una hermanita pequeña, y prácticamente los tenía de guardaespaldas.

La señora White, Jeremy, los peones… todos ellos le habían abierto las puertas de esa casa, y eso era un fuerte respaldo para que, poco a poco, el recuerdo de su padre fuese menos doloroso. Mikael y Esther la trataban como a uno más de los hermanos… pero Klaus era otro cantar.

En todo este tiempo, prácticamente podía contar con los dedos de la mano las palabras que ambos habían intercambiado. Por si acaso, Caroline se había guardado mucho de hacer algún tipo de comentario en su presencia que pudiera molestarle. No entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza del hijo pequeño de Mikael Mikaelson. A pesar de que prácticamente la ignoraba, había veces que tenía la sensación de que sus ojos azules la miraban como si quisieran traspasar su mente y saber que pasaba por su cabeza; y eso la ponía muy nerviosa; se sentía intimidada en su presencia. Pero a la vez, cada vez que esos charcos azules se cruzaban con los suyos, un placentero hormigueo la recorría de arriba abajo; se ponía nerviosa en su presencia, ero intentaba esconder esa sensación; lo único que le faltaba era que él se diese cuenta y tuviera un motivo para atacarla.

En las últimas tres semanas, Klaus se había ausentado dos veces por motivos que competían al rancho. Sus hermanos y su padre se quedaron muy extrañados la noche en la que anunció que iría él a ver a unos cuantos clientes en diversos ranchos y ciudades; normalmente era Kol el que se ocupaba de esas cuestiones, pero nadie puso objeción alguna. De modo que esas dos últimas semanas Caroline se sintió un poco más relajada y tranquila.

Era de noche, ya habían cenado hacia un buen rato. Mikael y Esther estaban en la cama, al igual que Elijah, y Kol había salido a tomar una copa con algunos amigos del instituto. Ella se quedó un rato más en la cocina, preparando galletas para el desayuno y otras coas para la comida del día siguiente. El reloj marcaba las doce cuando Caroline empezó a recoger para irse a la cama… pero unos pasos detrás de ella hicieron que su vista se girara hacia la puerta.

-¿Kol?, ¿eres tú? –preguntó, intentando no elevar el tono de voz. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver a Klaus parado en el umbral. Vestía un traje color negro, con una camisa de color lavanda; Caroline sintió que su corazón se salía del pecho, nunca lo había visto así, y estaba guapísimo. Su voz por poco se queda atorada en su garganta al intentar hablar.

-Hol… hola Klaus –intentó disimular sus nervios, pero de sus labios salió una sonrisa nerviosa-. Ehhh… no te esperábamos hasta mañana por la tarde –dijo a modo de pregunta.

-El cliente con el que tenía que reunirme mañana ha tenido un contratiempo, de modo que la reunión se ha cancelado –le explicó con su típico tono de voz monocorde y desganado. Caroline no pudo evitar mirarlo una vez más; los tres primeros botones de la camisa de Klaus estaban desabrochados, dándole un aire desenfadado, y aunque la incipiente barba había empezado a aparecer por su rostro, eso no le quitaba atractivo alguno, al contrario… pero la voz de Klaus le sacó de su mundo, haciéndola volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué miras? –le preguntó mirándola con cara de interrogante. Caroline maldijo para sus adentros por su pésimo disimulo, poniéndose roja como una amapola; pero intentó recuperar la compostura.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? –le ofreció lo más tranquila que le fue posible-. Seguro que en el avión no has comido nada decente.

-No me vendría mal; solo me han dado cacahuetes y un refresco –le explicó con un tono un poco más amable del que solía utilizar. La chica asintió con una sonrisa, y se volvió para prepararle un pequeño tentempié.

Klaus se sentó en la mesa, de espaldas a Caroline, que rebuscaba algo en la nevera. La miraba fijamente como iba de una punta a otra de la cocina, como su pequeño y delicado cuerpo se movía con agilidad. Estudió, por milésima vez desde que Caroline llegara al rancho, la forma de su espalda y su pequeña cintura; era tan pequeña que podría rodearla con sus brazos y si quisiera, darles dos vueltas.

Su pelo estaba recogido en una alta coleta, a simple vista parecía suave y sedoso, y por un segundo, se imaginó como seria comprobarlo en primera persona, hundiendo sus dedos en esa cascada castaña. Tan absorto se quedó con ese pensamiento, que no se dio cuenta de que Caroline estaba enfrente de él, con un plato en una mano y un vaso de leche en la otra.

-Si quieres puedo prepararte otra cosa –murmuró con voz tímida, poniéndole el plato con los sándwich de jamón en su lugar, con las manos temblorosas.

-Así está bien, gracias –el tono frio que utilizó hizo que Caroline agachara la cabeza, desilusionada de nuevo. Parecía que las cosas iban a ir bien esta noche, o que la menos, sería un poco más amable con ella, pero se equivocaba. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era retirarse, y eso hizo.

-Si no necesitas nada más, me voy a la cama –Klaus levantó la vista de su comida, haciéndole un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de despedida.

-Que duermas bien –le deseó con una pequeña sonrisa cansada, para después salir de la cocina.

Klaus vio como subía las escaleras con pasos lentos y taciturnos; suspiró frustrado consigo mismo, dejando lo que quedaba de su comida en el plato y pasándose una mano por el pelo… ¿Qué le pasaba?... ¿Por qué se comportaba así?; él mismo admitía para sus adentros que Caroline no se merecía esas contestaciones… podría ignorarla y punto; pero algo en su interior le obligaba a sacar ese escudo de rudeza.

En la oscuridad de su habitación, Caroline daba vueltas de un lado para otro; en todo el tiempo que llevaba en esa casa había estado buscando una explicación… vale que a Klaus le habían destrozado el corazón, y le costaba confiar en las mujeres… ¿pero qué problema era ella?; era imposible que él la viera como una amenaza… no tena ni veinte años, y no había nada especialmente atractivo o llamativo en su cuerpo que pudiera atraer a los chicos. Recordó con una mueca de fastidio como Matt, el único chico con el que había salido en el instituto, le decía que era toda huesos.

No podía evitar sentirse atraída por Klaus, cualquier chica en su sano juicio lo estaría… pero tenía que pasar página y quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Pero de nuevo, sumida en su sueño, volvió a ver esos ojos azules.

**CDMC**

A la mañana siguiente, todos se habían levantado menos Klaus, que apareció en la cocina ya empezado el desayuno.

-Hola a todos –saludó en general.

-Buenos días hijo –devolvió el saludo Mikaelson-. Caroline nos ha dicho que regresaste ayer por la noche; ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje? –inquirió.

-Bien; dos compradores van a venir a mediados del mes siguiente –les explicó, cogiendo una tostada-. Están interesados en varios toros para criar –explicó. Caroline se levantó de su sitio, y le sirvió el café como él lo solía tomar; ni ella le preguntó ni él le dijo gracias, como ya era costumbre.

-¿Quieres una galleta? –le ofreció Esther-. Las ha hecho Caroline –le dijo. Miró a la aludida por unos segundos, desechando el ofrecimiento. Caroline siseó para sus adentros… no le iba a envenenar, por dios.

-No tengo mucha hambre, gracias.

-Mejor; así tocamos más –le dijo Kol, arrebatándole la bandeja a Esther y poniéndosela al lado-. Están deliciosas.

-No seas acaparador –le reprochó Elijah, extendiendo la mano y cogiendo tres galletas. Esther y Caroline se miraron con una mueca de resignación.

-Mañana haré dos bandejas en vez de una –dijo Caroline, ante su mirada.

-Secundo la moción –aprobó Elijah. En ese momento, una divertida voz se coló por los muros de la casa.

-¿He odio la palabra galletas? –Stefan apareció por la cocina; había cambiado su traje por vaqueros y botas, al igual que el resto de sus hermanos.

-Buenos días Stefan –le saludó su padre. Se adelantó para dar un beso en la mejilla a Esther y revolverle el pelo a Caroline antes de sentarse a la mesa.

-Hola Stef –le saludó Kol-. Lo siento, pero tu turno para probar galletas será otro dia –sonrió de manera inocente.

-Gracias por tu generosidad, hermano –recalcó la última palabra con una mueca burlona mientras se sentaba.

-¿Quieres café? –le preguntó ésta. No quedan tortillas, se dijo para sí misma, mirando la mesa-. Puedo hacerte unos huevos revueltos, o lo que quieras –le ofreció.

-Me conformo con un par de tostadas, gracias Care –la joven se volvió para poner más pan de molde en la tostadora. Al cabo de cinco minutos, Mikael y Esther se levantaron de la mesa, yendo a sus quehaceres y dejando a los cuatro hermanos en la cocina con Caroline.

-¿Cómo esta Bekah? –se interesó Elijah. Stefan se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, pero se cansa mucho –explicó.

-Es normal; apenas le queda un mes y medio para dar a luz –explicó Kol, como si fuera obvio.

-Por el momento, no hay falsas alarmas –dijo con una pequeña risa-. Mañana vendrá para la cena; ¿Qué tenemos de menú para Acción de Gracias? –interrogó a Caroline, que se había vuelto a sentar a la mesa.

-Pavo asado, puré de castañas, pastel de calabaza, panecillos rellenos, tarta de arándanos… lo típico –le contestó Caroline, con una sonrisa-. Y os advierto –miró a los hermanos de uno en uno-. No quiero que aparezcáis por la cocina más que para desayunar y almorzar –Kol y Elijah la miraron sorprendidos ante la amenaza. Stefan, suspiraba cómicamente.

-Chicos, chicos, chicos… ¿se puede saber que habéis hecho? –instó a sus hermanos a confesar.

-¿Nosotros? –Kol se hizo el ofendido, cruzándose de brazos-. Nada –Caroline le echó una mirada seria.

-El otro día iba a preparar lasaña de carne con verduras para la cena –Caroline se volvió a Stefan, que la escuchaba divertido-. Dejé la mezcla con la carne en la nevera, preparada… y cuando fui a terminar de hacerla por la tarde, el bol estaba en su sitio, tapadito con el mismo papel de aluminio… y vacío –a carcajada de Stefan, no se hizo esperar, al igual que la de Elijah.

-Kol, te han pillado –éste se volvió hacia Elijah, sorprendido.

-Traidor –murmuró entre dientes-. Tenía hambre, y te juro que no sabía que eso era para la lasaña y… -se intentó excusar, un poco avergonzado.

-Haberme llamado –contraatacó Caroline-. Podría haberte preparado algo –le reprochó, un poco enfadada.

-Vamos Care… no te enfades; te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo –el penoso puchero de Kol la hizo sonreír con disimulo.

-Perdonado –concedió Caroline levantándose y empezando a recoger la mesa. Los hermanos se despidieron de ella y se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos, pero Klaus se quedó sentado, mirándola como recogía. Cinco minutos después, Caroline se atrevió a cortar el tenso y extraño silencio que reinaba en la cocina.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó, extrañada por su actitud; normalmente, era el primero en levantarse de la mesa y huir despavorido, y más si ella estaba por allí. Esas palabras sacaron a Klaus de su trance.

-No, nada –parecía nervioso e incómodo-. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –le interrogó súbitamente.

-Recoger la cocina, y echar una mano a Esther –se encogió de hombros-. Y tengo que empezar a preparar unas cosas para la cena de mañana –le explicó, extrañada por su interés, pero a la vez sintió una punzada de alegría en el corazón-. ¿Y tú? –le devolvió la pregunta, con preocupación.

-Hay mucho trabajo en la nave de los terneros –le explicó-. Han nacido seis esta semana –le contó recordando como ella había disfrutado con ellos el primer día.

-¿De veras? –la sonrisa de Caroline iluminó su cara de tal manera, que Klaus sintió como el nudo que tenía en su estómago apretaba más y más… cuando sonreía, era una chica preciosa… y una niña, dijo también su conciencia; y ese pensamiento fue el que le hizo volver a la realidad.

-Que tengas una buena mañana –dijo a modo de despedida, pero con un tono un poco más amigable.

-Igualmente –se despidió Caroline, que se quedó mirando como él salía hacia los establos; suspiró aliviada… parecía que las cosas mejoraban, al menos un poquito.

**CDMC**

Caroline no paró durante el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde. Había estado ayudando a Esther, ya que la señora White estaba con un fuerte resfriado, y no había podido ir al rancho; también se había ocupado del almuerzo y una vez comieron y los chicos volvieron al trabajo, preparó varias cosas para la cena de Acción de Gracias del día siguiente.

No pudo evitar acordarse de su padre; siempre viajaba a Mystic Falls para pasar con ella este día… y este año no estaría. Recordó con lágrimas silenciosas como disfrutaba de este día con él, y lo que le gustaba la tarta de arándanos. Unos pasos acercándose a la cocina hicieron que se recompusiera rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Mikael, acercándose a ella.

-La mezcla de la tarta de arándanos para mañana –le explicó, intentando esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, que no le llegó a los ojos. Mikael adivinó su pena, y le dolió verla así; en ese mes que llevaba con ellos, esa chiquilla se había ganado los corazones de todos los miembros de la familia.

-Iba a tomarme un café –le dijo-. ¿Te apetece merendar conmigo? –Caroline asintió, y en pocos minutos tuvo la mesa preparada, con café y dos porciones de bizcocho.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal tu primer mes con esta familia de locos? –preguntó, queriendo hacer un esfuerzo porque Caroline se alegrara un poco.

-Muy bien –respondió ésta-. Son todos demasiado buenos y hospitalarios –confesó con una sonrisa.

-Por nuestras venas recorre sangre irlandesa, no podía ser de otro modo –le aclaró con afecto-. ¿Los chicos se portan bien contigo? –la joven rio divertida.

-Son encantadores; a veces parecen niños pequeños.

-En eso te doy la razón –el padre rodó los ojos, resignado, para luego reír junto a Caroline-. ¿Y Klaus? –preguntó con cautela.

-También bien –se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros-. Le cuesta más, es más tímido y… -mintió de buena fe.

-Sé que al principio no fue especialmente amable –la interrumpió; Caroline se quedó sin saber que decir, o sabía que Mikael estaba al tanto-. Pero verás como poco a poco la cosa va a mejor.

-Seguro que si –alegó Caroline un poco más contenta, acordándose de su breve pero amable conversación de esta mañana. Pero a su recuerdo volvió la imagen de su padre, y Mikael notó su silencio.

-Mañana no será un día fácil, ¿cierto? –dedujo sabiamente; Caroline volvió la cabeza, ya que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

-Hija; no llores… comprendo que es difícil, y nada de lo que pueda decir podrá mitigar ese dolor; pero el tiempo, poco a poco, hará que los recuerdos no sean tan dolorosos –Caroline le miraba bajo una mirada cristalina, escuchándole.

-Recuerdo cuando mi mujer murió… ya han pasado veintiocho años –le contó con melancolía-. Me quedé solo, y mis hijos se quedaron sin su madre… eran tan pequeños… y Kol sin padre y sin madre, técnicamente –Caroline notó la emoción en el tono de voz de Mikael, que esbozó una sonrisa mezclada con pena-. Pero ella no habría querido verme derrumbado, sobre todo por ellos… y aunque a ti te parezca que te has quedado sola, no es así en absoluto –Caroline levantó la vista de su regazo, y se encontró con unos ojos grises que la miraban con afecto y cariño.

-Puede que no seamos tu familia… pero estamos aquí, y ya eres parte de ella –Caroline seguía llorando, pero ahora embargada de emoción-. Y nos duele verte así; queremos verte alegre, y sonriendo; también queremos que te acuerdes de tu padre, por supuesto… pero queremos que sean recuerdos buenos, y que cada vez que te acuerdes de él, lo hagas con una sonrisa –le explicaba pacientemente; Caroline se sintió reconfortada por el cariño de sus palabras… pero no pudo evitar romper en sollozos.

Mikael sin decir una sola palabra, se levantó y le abrió los brazos a la joven que se refugió en ellos y soltando toda esa pena que llevaba en su interior; necesitaba llorar la pérdida de su padre, y aunque se emocionaba muchas veces, realmente no se había desahogado hasta ese mismo instante, en el que sus fuerzas flaquearon. Los brazos de Mikael la acogieron como si fuera su propia ija; precisamente eso era lo que Caroline necesitaba, un abrazo paternal y a la vez, cariñoso. La dejó llorar en silencio, hasta que sintió que la respiración de la joven se fue relajando.

-¿Mejor? –Caroline se irguió para mirarle; y aun con sus ojos rojos y desechos en llanto, le dedicó una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

-Gracias –musitó muy muy bajito.

-Siempre que quieras –añadió, con lo que se ganó otra sonrisa por parte de la joven-. Y ahora, descansa un rato; ¿quieres venir a ver a los terneros?

Asintió con un pequeño gesto de cabeza, y ambos partieron hacia la nave. Allí se encontraban Thierry y Tim, acompañados por Kol y Elijah.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le interrogó Kol nada más acercarse y percatarse de sus ojos, todavía acuosos. Kol comprendió la mirada que le lanzó su padre, y cogió a Caroline por los hombros, acercándola a uno de los pesebres, donde reposaban dos terneros blancos con manchas marrones.

-Que bonitos –Caroline se arrodilló ante ellos, acariciándoles el lomo. Vio como Joshua entraba en el habitáculo con un fardo de paja limpia, y le dirigía una simpática sonrisa. Kol se levantó para ayudarle ante la mirada de Caroline.

-Los terneros deben tener el pesebre muy limpio –le explicó-. Es vital para ellos, hasta dentro de una semana no se les puede poner las vacunas y podrían contraer infecciones.

-Deberías haber sido veterinario –exclamó Caroline.

-Hubo un momento que lo pensé –admitió Kol-. Pero al final opté por ingeniería agrónoma, al igual que Lijah.

-¿Y Klaus también estudió eso? –Kol la miró con las cejas levantadas-. ¿Qué? –se encogió de hombros.

-Nada –le restó importancia éste-. Me sorprende que preguntes por Klaus, después de todo –musitó extrañado. Caroline se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros, pero a Kol no le pasó por alto el leve rubor que acudió a las mejillas de la joven.

-Klaus estudió administración y dirección de empresas –le contó-. Ya sabes… números; esto, al fin y al cabo, es un negocio; y hay que saber dirigirlo –Caroline escuchaba atenta la conversación; tenía la idea que la gente que estudiaba administración y dirección de empresas trabajaba en un rascacielos de oficinas, vestidos con traje, y no en un rancho.

-Klaus lleva la contabilidad junto con varias personas y mi padre, aparte de ayudar con los animales –le seguía relatando Kol.

-Debíais ser todos buenos estudiantes –le dijo-. A mí no se me daba bien.

-No te creas… los más empollones han sido Elijah y Stefan –le confesó-. Klaus y yo éramos más vagos, aunque aprobáramos todas las asignaturas –la chica se sorprendió ante esta afirmación.

-¿Stefan empollón? –Kol asintió con la cabeza, mirando como Caroline reía-. No le pega –se justificó. Iba a añadir algo más, pero en ese momento su padre se acercó a preguntarle una cosa.

Caroline decidió dejarles solos; en Mystic Falls solía dar largos y relajantes paseos, y legó a la conclusión de que eso era lo que necesitaba. Con paso pausado pero constante, anduvo tranquila y sosegada por esos pastos verdes, y con enormes pinos coronando el paisaje. Pensó en lo mucho que necesitaba ese abrazo, tan parecido a los que le daba su padre… pero sobre todo, llorar y desahogarse de una vez por todas. Desde que se había enterado del fallecimiento de su padre, y a pesar de que cada noche seguía llorando, hasta hace un rato en la cocina parecía como si estuviera en shock, sin haber asimilado todavía el trágico suceso. Ahora podía notar como se sentía tranquila y en paz consigo misma… y ese pensamiento le dio de bruces con la realidad; su padre no iba a volver, y debía hacerse a la idea.

Bordeó los límites del ancho, llegando a un pequeño prado; estaba rodeado de árboles, y un pequeño manantial nacía de una de las rocas más altas; los hermanos se lo habían enseñado el primer día. Se sentó apoyada en uno de los troncos, imaginando lo bonito que se vería ese pequeño prado en primavera y verano, cuajado de flores.

Cerró los ojos y trató de relajar su mente, pero la calma no duró mucho.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí –abrió los ojos, sobresaltada por ese tono burlón. Ante ella, en sendos caballos, dos chicos que no conocía en absoluto la miraban divertidos. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo negro; el otro tenía el pelo color castaño oscuro casi negro; se parecían bastante, y los dos vestían vaqueros y botas, como los hermanos Mikaelson.

Caroline se levantó, dispuesta a darse la vuelta, pero los hermanos se adelantaron, franqueándole el paso con los caballos.

-Esto es propiedad privada –les dijo ella, seria y suspicaz; los hermanos se echaron reír, divertidos ante tal muestra de valor.

-Eso mismo deberíamos decirte a ti –replicó el de pelo negro-. Me llamo Damon, y él es mi hermano Silas –le señaló con la cabeza.

-Tú no eres una Mikaelson, de modo que también estas en una propiedad privada –siguió hablando Damon.

-Trabajo para ellos –se explicó ella, los hermanos la miraron con cierta sorpresa.

-Que calladito se lo tenían –replicó Silas, mirándola descaradamente de arriba abajo.

-Así que eres la nueva adquisición del rancho Killarney –siguió Damon-. ¿Y cómo le ha sentado a Klaus el tener a una chica joven en casa? –formuló riéndose-. Porque no estás nada mal –movió las cejas sugestivamente. Caroline se sintió incomoda, y se giró, decidida a irse, pero una vez más, la cortaran el paso.

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato? –le increpó Damon-. Seguro que en nuestra casa te divertirás más que en esa.

-¿No dices nada?, que aburrida –rodó los ojos el otro hermano. Caroline iba a decir algo, pero le relincho de un caballo la hizo girarse. Klaus se acercaba al galope; su cara tenía un rictus tenso y serio; Caroline sintió alivio al verle, y rápidamente se alejó de los molestos intrusos.

-Fuera de aquí –se paró a la altura de los hermanos Salvatore-. Ahora –amenazó con voz baja y afilada.

-Tranquilo Mikaelson, no estábamos haciendo nada malo –se defendió Damon, alzando las manos.

-Solo queríamos conocer a tu nueva inquilina, ya nos vamos –Silas le hizo una seña a Damon, y ambos se dieron la vuelta, adentrándose de nuevo en sus tierras, a lo lejos resonaban sus risotadas.

Caroline dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, y no se dio cuenta de que Klaus había desmontado y se había acercado a ella, sus ojos relampagueaban furiosos.

-¿Qué hacías aquí?, ¿y con ellos? –le interrogó; la joven se quedó atónita ante esas preguntas… ¿acaso Klaus pensaba que se había acercado ella?, ¿pero no había visto que estaban molestándola?

-Y… yo estaba ahí sentada –le señaló el tronco con la mano-. Y de repente ellos aparecieron y… -Klaus no le dejó acabar la explicación.

-Deberías elegir a tus amistades con más cuidado –le espetó, mirándola furibundo.

-¿Perdona? –Caroline no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando-. ¡Acaso crees que estaba halando con ellos tan tranquila! –le chilló-. ¡Se perfectamente que no os lleváis bien con ellos… y yo no les invité a entrar en tu propiedad, se auto invitaron ellos solitos!

Klaus se quedó petrificado al oír los gritos de la joven, y se puso aún más furioso; iba a replicarle, pero Caroline volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¡Y estoy bien, gracias por preguntar! –se dio la vuelta, dejándolo helado… ¿Cómo se le pasaba a Klaus por la cabeza que ella hiciese amistad con esos idiotas, los mayores enemigos de los Mikaelson?; la rabia dio paso a lágrimas de rabia y frustración… ¿Por qué la trataba así?

Klaus maldijo entre dientes, viendo como la chica se alejaba; se agarró el puente de la nariz con los dedos, intentando tranquilizarse… si a él le daba igual lo que Caroline hiciera con su vida… ¿Por qué la había seguido al salir de los establos… y porque había reaccionado así? Vale que Damon y Silas no eran santo de devoción, pero no serían tan tontos como para hacerle nada a la chica dentro de sus tierras.

Sin poder explicar lo que le ocurría montó de nuevo el caballo, espoleándolo y alejándose al galope entre las sombras de los árboles.

**CDMC**

Durante el resto del día y el siguiente, Caroline se dedicó a ignorar completamente a Klaus. Le había dolido mucho que pensara que ella había dado pie a esos dos impresentables, cada vez que recordaba las miradas que le dedicaron los Salvatore de arriba abajo se le ponía un nudo en el estómago; había algo en esos chicos que no le inspiraba confianza alguna.

Y sabía que dijera lo que dijera, no iba a creerla, y como no quería provocarlo y que volviera a las andadas, optó por pasar olímpicamente de él.

Hoy era Acción de Gracias, y cenaría en familia. Con la ayuda de Esther, terminó de preparar la comida y la mesa. Subió a ducharse y a arreglarse a toda prisa, ya que en poco menos de media hora llegaban Rebekah y Stefan. No sabía que ponerse, de modo que optó por un vestido azul oscuro, largo hasta la rodilla y con escote en barco y mangas cortas abullonadas. Dejo su pelo suelto, apartándose dos mechones a los lados con unas horquillas plateadas y con la ayuda de una plancha, dio forma a sus rizos. Apenas se maquilló, solo los ojos y un poco de brillo en los labios.

No era muy dada a arreglarse, y no se le daba bien; pero gracias algunos sabios trucos que le dio Bekah una tarde, pudo defenderse. Se miró en el espejo, evaluándose y dándose el visto bueno y después de calzarse unos zapatos negros con muy poquito tacón, bajó al encuentro de la familia, que estaba reunida en el salón, esperando a Stefan y Rebekah. Todos se volvieron al oírla llegar. Mikael y Esther la sonrieron con afecto y le hicieron un gesto con la mano, para que se acercara.

-Qué guapa Care –Kol la guio hasta uno de os sofás, divertido por el sonrojo de la joven, sentándola entre él y Elijah, ambos ataviados con traje, al igual que Klaus.

-Que elegantes –les dijo a los dos hermanos, mirándolos divertida.

-¿Qué te pensabas?, ¿Qué solo tenemos en el armario vaqueros y botas? –le preguntó Kol, ofendido.

-Pues a veces lo parece –añadió Esther-. Porque no os quitáis las espuelas ni para comer –Caroline y Mikael rieron divertidos por el comentario, ante el fastidio de los hermanos.

Klaus miraba fijamente a Caroline; desde que había entrado al salón no había podido parar de contemplarla; ese vestido marcaba sus curvas de una manera deliciosa, no pudo evitar detener su vista en su delicado cuello, recreándose en su pálida, piel… tenía la sensación de que si pasara los dedos por ella, sería tan suave… y sus labios… pequeñitos y de un color rosado, que en esos momentos se curvaban hacia arriba, formando una preciosa y dulce sonrisa; por unos momentos se preguntó como debían saber bajo los suyos… pero el timbre de la puerta le devolvió a la realidad. Esther fue a abrir a Bekah y Stefan, que después de saludar a todos, se volvió hacia la joven.

-Vaya Care –Stefan la tomó de la mano, haciéndola girar-. Que cambio; muy guapa, sí señor.

-Tampoco es para tanto –le quitó importancia ésta-. Solo me he arreglado un poco más.

-Pues estás genial Caroline –le dijo Rebekah, acercándose despacio, debido a su ya abultada tripa-. Eres toda una mujercita.

-Cierto –apoyó Esther, poniéndose al lado de las chicas.

Mikael y sus hijos se sentaron para hablar mientras ellas se iban a la cocina, pero la cabeza de Klaus no estaba en la conversación acerca de las reses; en su mente solo estaba ella, tan guapa e inocente… y como bien había dicho su cuñada, toda una mujer…

La miró de reojo todo el tiempo que ella estuvo yendo y viniendo de la cocina; cuando Caroline se giraba de nuevo para salir, sentía que tenía unos ojos clavados en su espalda, y eso le preocupa que un escalofrió la recorriera de arriba abajo. Klaus estaba guapísimo con un traje negro y la camisa blanca, su pelo como siempre, era una maraña de mechones que iba de un lado para otro, y a pesar de todo, le quedaba bien… solo a él le podía quedar bien el pelo despeinado… pero las palabras que le dirigió ayer por la tarde, después del encontronazo con los Salvatore, la hicieron poner de nuevo los pies en el suelo, esa voz cortante, y carente de sentimiento alguno se le clavó a fuego en su memoria, y en sus retinas aun veía esos ojos azules brillando por la ira y el enfado; un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió ante la creencia de que él la odiaba, y terminó de preparar la mesa en silencio.

-Chicos, a cenar –anunció Esther. Todos tomaron asiento, y después de que Mikael bendijera la mesa, se dispusieron a probar la suculenta cena que Caroline había preparado con tanto esmero.

-Uau –Stefan se frotaba las manos, sonriendo satisfecho-. No sé por dónde empezar –Bekah rodó los ojos, sirviéndole una porción de pastel de calabaza.

-¿Solo esto? –miro con el ceño fruncido la escasa porción que le había servido su mujer.

-Después repetirás el pavo –se medio burló Bekah-. Tiene que dejar algo para el resto de comensales –los tres hermanos ahogaron una risita, y Stefan le pegó un puntapié a Kol por debajo de la mesa.

-¡Ouch! –se quejó. Dando un pequeño salto-. ¿Por qué a mí y a ellos no? –protestó.

-Eras el que estaba más a mano –se encogió de hombros Stefan, respondiéndole tan tranquilo. Caroline los miraba con una ceja arqueada, mientras que Rebekah suspiraba con paciencia.

-Parece mentira que tengan más de treinta años.

-Y que lo digas hija, y que lo digas –rezongó Mikael al comentarlo de su nuera.

La cena prosiguió, entretenida por las distendidas conversaciones y los graciosos piques de los hermanos. Caroline disfrutó mucho, participando en la charla y riendo por las ocurrencias de Kol, Stefan y Elijah. No pudo evitar algunas veces mirar en dirección a Klaus, sentado justo enfrente suyo, pero decidió ignorarlo. Klaus intentó dirigirse a ella varias veces, pero sus hermanos le interrumpían constantemente; y las veces que le habló, ella le contestó con monosílabos o con gestos de cabeza. Él quería verla sonreír, y poder hablar y bromear con ella como lo hacían sus hermanos; quería ver de nuevo su sonrisa, y en el fondo de su corazón, admitía que quería ser él el causante de que ella sonriera.

Después de recibir las felicitaciones de todos por lo buena que estaba la cena, Esther y Caroline recogieron mientras se hacia el café; una vez de tomarlo, acompañado por la tarta de arándanos, dejaron a los chicos hablar entre ellos, y mientras Esther y Rebekah ponían a funcionar el lavaplatos, decidió ausentarse unos minutos, saliendo a tomar el aire.

Se fue al jardín trasero, sentándose en uno de los bancos, enfrente del pequeño estanque que había en el centro. Allí no pudo evitar elevar su mirada al cielo; había echado mucho de menos a su padre esa noche, no lloró, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca triste.

Unos minutos después, unos pasos detrás de ella interrumpieron su apacible silencio, supuso que sería Esther o Rebekah, buscándola… pero se levantó sorprendida, y a la vez con temor, al comprobar que era Klaus.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? –le preguntó éste, una vez llegó a su altura-. Te vas a enfriar –le indicó, ya que no llevaba puesta ninguna prenda de abrigo. Un calorcito se instaló en el corazón de la muchacha… ojalá se preocupara por ella de verdad.

-No tengo frío –la seca respuesta de Caroline le dejó fuera de combate, pero no se amilanó.

-Tienes la carne de gallina –dijo Klaus, acercándose un poco más a ella. Caroline se encogió de hombros… en verdad hacia un poco de frio, y ella estaba de manga corta; pero ya no sabía si tenía frio, o era la presencia de Klaus lo que provocaba eso. Respiró profundamente, dándose ánimo para hablar.

-¿Esther me llama? -Klaus negó con la cabeza-. Entonces te dejo a solas –cuando estaba de espaldas a él, su voz resonó casi como una súplica.

-No; no tienes por qué irte; veras, yo quería… -Klaus titubeó, buscando las palabras oportunas-. Ayer yo… -Caroline no le dejó seguir.

-No tienes por qué pedirme perdón –le dijo, intentando esconder su pena y la rabia que le producía el encontronazo de ayer-. Está visto que pasara lo que pasara… todo es culpa mía –Klaus iba a interrumpirla, pero no le dio tiempo.

-Desde que he llegado a esta casa, todo lo que he hecho o dicho estaba mal, para ti –le aclaró, mirándole fijamente. Caroline tomó aire, intentando acompasar su acelerado corazón.

-Ya sé que lo pasaste mal después de lo de Hayley –la cara de Klaus mostró sorpresa cuando mencionó ese nombre-. Pero no todas somos como ella.

-¿Quién te ha hablado de Hayley? –le interrogó enfadado-. ¿Han sido mis hermanos?

-Eso da lo mismo, Klaus, comprendo que lo pasaras mal, per… -Klaus se acercó a ella, mirándola con rabia.

-No hables de ella ni de cosas que no sabes –le espetó furioso; Caroline se encogió, un poco intimidada por su tono de voz-. ¿Qué sabrás tú?; no eres más que una niña –esas palabras hicieron que los ojos azules Caroline empezaran a escocer.

-Tranquilo –respiró profundamente-. Ya sé que solo soy una niña, y que no sé nada de la vida… pero yo tampoco lo he tenido fácil –musitó, en voz baja y contenida-. No volveré a molestarte –nada más decir eso, Caroline se dio la vuelta, dejando salir una pequeña lagrima por su mejilla y se adentró en la casa.

Klaus maldijo para sus adentros, dando una patada a una piedra. Se sentó en el mismo sitio donde ella se había sentado, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y pasándose las manos por el pelo, en un claro gesto de nerviosismo.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?; esa chica estaba poniendo su mundo patas arriba, y aunque no dejara de auto convencerse que era una niña… tenía muy claro que no lo era.

**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

**La verdad es que no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar. Ahora mismo tengo que hacer demasiadas cosas y no tengo tiempo, por eso he querido subir dos capítulos seguidos, pero prometo que en cuanto tengo un hueco me pondré con los fics. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


End file.
